Pokemon Story : Ash's Journey - The Kanto Arc
by Krayne - The Novice Writer
Summary: Ash Ketchum, an aspiring trainer, along with his Shiny Sableye, Pikachu and his friends by his side, they are going to take the Pokemon World by storm. Watch as the young Pokemon Master-in-Training exceeds the expectation of even a Pokemon Master. Serious but still Fun Ash, Skillful Ash, 100% Romantically Dense, will slowly go down, but not a lot. Aura - Using Ash and Harem Ash(?).
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first time in making a story here in fanfiction. As my name suggests I am a newbie writer, so I'm sorry if I got a couple of grammars wrong, and hopefully my first story will be your liking.**

**Summary: This is the story of Ash Ketchum, A Trainer That Will Conquer the Pokemon World by Storm. With His Trusted Yurai, the Shiny Sableye, And Raizumi, His Pikachu, the World should better be prepared for the coming of young Pokemon Master-in-Training. Specializing in Ghost-Types, Psychic-Types and Steel-Types, along with a couple of Types his interested in, he's gonna force his way spiritually, mentally, or by blunt force.**

**Serious Ash, Skillfull Ash, Romantically Dense, Maybe Harem, but nor for a long while yet, so I still have time to take it the idea or not. And also Aura Using Ash, but he will officially train his aura during the Sinnoh arc. He will know about it, he will also be able to show his Aura, but he won't be able to use it due to lack of training and discipline.**

**I'm following, and mixing the anime with the game, mixing the personalities of both counterparts in my stories to make an interesting plot. With a surprise character! :). You'll see her later on chapter 1. Almost forgot,**

**This is a challenge from sojoukou senkuo. A story about Ash, instead of an all around, will specialize either in Ghost-, Psychic-, or Steel-Type Pokemons. Ash will still have his Pokemon in the anime along with a couple more that I want to add, he is just focusing more on the 3 specific types. He will keep his other Pokemon though, whether its the Pokemon he got from the anime, or I want him to capture.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would have been more badass than his counterpart.**

* * *

**Pokemon Story: Ash's Journey – The Kanto Arc**

**Prologue:**

3 Years Before Journey Starts:

It's a bright and wonderful morning in Pallet Town, a small, peaceful but lively place. The people living here in this town are always active and energetic to do their everyday work. The place is always played around with various energetic kids, which is the reason why Pallet Town is so lively in the first place. But no matter how active and energetic they are, no one is more energetic than our very hyperactive kid hero, the 7 Yrs. Old Ash Ketchum.

Ash Ketchum is a short boy for his age, standing in the height of 3' 9", has an unruly jet black hair, a deep but shining, wide brown eyes, with a curious look but happy look accompanying it, like all kids usually have. 2 Z-shaped pattern underneath both his eyes, a birthmark most likely, and lithe and fitting body for a boy his age, hone by years of playing around with various types of Pokemon. Whether the Pokemon comes from Professor Oak's, a widely known Pokemon Researcher, and also a resident in Pallet Town, or it comes from the wild, specifically within or somewhere close to Route 1.

Right now though, we see the child just finish playing around with a bunch of Pidgeys and Rattatas. The bird Pokemon where nipping around his form, gently though, to show that they are having fun. While the rat Pokemon are jumping around and running circles to let the kid know that they had fun, but alas, they have to go to their separate ways, as both sides need to go back to their parents, for lunch is about to start.

Patting the front of his shorts to clean of some dust of dirt, he went and waved around to his Poke pals in excitement for the next time they play around. "See you late guys! Let's play after lunch, ok?!" he shouted to the Pokemons. The Pokemons, in turn, turn around and shouted their names to signify that they heard him and went to look at the front and entered the forest within route 1.

"Alright! Gotta do this quick so I can come back here to play…" He said and then smiled, happy to know that he is having fun today. He gets along fine with the other kids near or close his age, well, except for Gary, a male kid with the same age as him, always thinking his a loser while he thinks he can be a Pokemon Master in no time flat.

'_He thinks he can be a Master in a small amount of time? Ha! Don't make me laugh, the moment he becomes a Pokemon Master is the moment Grumpigs will sprout wings in the back and fly, and, and, and then, Darkrai will become all shiny and white or, or PINK!' _he thought.

Somewhere near Alamos Town, a dark and human size Pokemon shivered, and had a huge urge to use Dark Void and Dream Eater to a certain kid, **"What…Is this… Feeling…? It's as if… I wish to enact punishment of the worst kind unimaginable to someone…specific…but who?" **it wondered as he roams around a garden, protecting a girl that he "befriended".

We get back to Ash, as he shivered, "Huh, it's not cold or anything, so it might be my imagination…oh well" he shrugged.

Ash, as you can see, always has a bit of a bitter rivalry with Gary Oak, Grandson of Samuel Oak. And because of the fame and fortune the Professor accumulated for the many years he was a researcher, and before that as a Pokemon Trainer, Gary, and in turn his 9 Yrs. Old sister, Daisy, has been living the life of luxury and arrogance, '_minus Daisy, coz' she's really nice, and not mean like Gay-ry, Bleh! Besides, she's…re-really cute ehehe…'_ he blush at the thought.

Don't get him wrong, Ash doesn't hate Gary, if he did, he would have beaten him into a bloody pulp using the Pokemon he befriended in the wilds a long time ago, but it's the way he always spout Pokemon and the like, making the other kids look up to him in awe and always telling them that no one can one up him when it comes to Pokemon that always irritated him to no end. Even though he knows as much as Gary can, maybe even more so, since Gary is always concentrating on Pokemon in the Kanto region, while Ash looks up any Pokemon he is interested in, especially Psychic, Ghost and Steel-Type Pokemon, due to the fact that there are very few Pokemon with those types in the Kanto Region, even if some Pokemon in the other regions are migrated in Kanto, and even then, they are extremely hard to find, because they are spread all over the region after being migrated here.

He stopped thinking when he heard his stomach grumble like a Snorlax. "Guess I'm really hungry, well time to go back and- what was that?" he wondered as he felt the ground shaking a little, bit by bit the shaking got stronger and a sound like someone was digging underground reach his ears. The sound left his train of thought as another thought got to his mind, something he voiced out loudly.

"AAAHHH! EARTHQUAKE!" he shouted as he run around in circles, forgetting about the fact that he was hungry not too long ago.

He kept on shouting frantic words when he suddenly tripped face-first into the ground…"Owwww… What was that?" he mumbled as he pick himself up and saw the reason why he trip. The ground was upturned, as if someone or something was digging close to the ground. He looked forward and saw the line was going all the way into the forest in Route 1.

He looked on as he remembered the sound of something digging underground that he heard before the shaking got strong got to his thoughts. Bracing himself, he went into the forest, heedless of the danger it presented itself, and also was curious himself, if the thing that was digging was a Pokemon or not, like all the kids does when something shows itself and wants to know.

He was always reminded by his mother, Delia, never to go inside Route 1, specifically the forest, or even close to the route and he always listen to her memos, even if he plays around with the wild Pokemon, but his curiosity got the better of him, especially when it comes to Pokemon, so he went anyway.

As he got inside to the forest, he followed the trail until he got into an abrupt stop as he saw the line stopped in the middle of the forest. As he looks around he found another trail of clumps of dirt and followed it all the way deeper into the forest. When he got there he saw an outline of what seemed to be a Pokemon, with a bunch of gems in different colors beside it. He wondered why there's a pile of gems beside him until he heard the sound of the thing chomping, **"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa- *Gulp*"** the Pokemon murmured as he kept on chomping the gems without a care in the world.

"Say…?" Ash mumbled as he kept on looking at the weird Pokemon until he remembered something, during the time when he was with Professor Oak as he was working on something, while Ash was looking for any Pokemon that might catch he's interest.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Professor Oak?" Ash asked while Samuel was turning around to face the 5 Yrs. Old kid._

"_Yes, Ash? What is it you need me for?" The Professor questioned gently, as he look at the kid in earnest. "What is this Pokemon Prof.?" Ash questioned to the researcher as he kept on looking at the details and the image of the Pokemon that interested him on the screen._

_The Pokemon can be described as… weird, as it has a height of 1'8", the average size of a 3-4 Yrs. Old, mild purple colored its entire frame, a thin line just above the chin, signifying that it has indeed, a mouth. It has a huge gem as its eyes, which looks like a top of a diamond, and the weird part about it, was the fact there are various colored gems sticking out of his body, as if it was a part of it._

"_Ahh…That, Ash is a Pokemon known as Sableye, and can only be found in the Hoenn Region, and even then, Sableye are very rare as they are the type of Pokemons that likes to live in the dark, especially places with lots of minerals, or gems to be specific, as those are the only things they like to eat, it's a part of their diet. Why don't you look up its details in the monitor, Ash?" Answered Oak as he encouraged Ash into looking up Sableye._

"_Ookkayyyy-Woah." Ash murmured as another screen pop up to life and another image of Sableye and its detail was out, followed by a robotic male voice._

_**Sableye. The Darkness Pokemon. **__**Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise up to the Pokemon's body surface.**_

_**It has no known evolution state. It is both a Ghost and Dark-Type Pokemon. It has no known weaknesses. Its Abilities are: Keen Eye, Stall and Prankster.**_

"_Woahhh…Thanks Professor!" Ash said with a smile. "No Problem Ash. Now, Why Don't You-Wait, Ash! Stop Don't Touch That Butto- ASH KETCHUM!"_

_Flashback end._

"So…That's a Sableye…? But, But, It's GOLD!" Ash exclaimed as he said gold loudly.

Hearing it, the Shiny Sableye stop it's munching as he look up to the person that interrupted his meal time. **"Sable-Eye? Sable, Sa-Say Sable!" **Shiny Sableye exclaimed as he saw Ash. He put down the half eaten gem as he walks closer to Ash, examining him as if Ash was the specimen.

While the Shiny Sableye was examining Ash, he was as stiffed as a board when the- the weird colored Sableye was circling him, he was scared yes, but his curiosity got the better of him, and before he knew it he touch the Sableye's arm. Now it was Shiny Sableye's turn to be stiffed.

"Wowww… Are you really a Sableye? But your color it's weird!" Ash gushed as he kept on examining the color of Sableye, contemplating whether to show him to the Professor or not. Insulted because of his exotic color, Sableye shouted angrily **"SABLEYE! Sable-Sable-Say-Say-Sable!" **Taking his arm of Ash's hand, he kept on saying his name angrily while making gestures with his hands.

Ash was startled by this, but instead of getting scared, he was getting more and more interested by the second. He took no heed to the angrily spouting Pokemon that was Sableye and exclaimed "WOW! This is the first time I saw a Sableye with a different color Albeit, I haven't even seen a normal colored Sableye, but still! This. Is. So. COOL!" Shouted Ash as he kept on saying things that made the Shiny Sableye liking him a bit better than before.

While Ash was still spouting things, he was slowly but surely increasing the now massive ego of Sableye, but he got tired of the things Ash spouting, which was about him, then about him being shiny, though Ash doesn't know that yet, to making him a new type of Sableye, to a maybe new evolution and he made Ash stop when he said "Experimenting" but was actually "Examining" since Ash was talking WAY too fast. Grabbing his lips with his fingers, Ash stopped talking and looks at the Shiny Sableye with his eyes sparkling in excitement. Sableye looked at his eyes, then he smiled, pried his fingers away from Ash's mouth, then he made a gesture that, to Ash, closely resembles the saying, "You seem to be a nice guy, and a good kid" then his eyes widen when he saw a gesture that he thinks, and hopes to be "I'll be your Pokemon so long as were partners"

Without a second thought Ash exclaimed "Of course I want to! I wanna be your friend!" Ash said with his eyes closed and with a smile.

Sableye froze at that. The word, _"friend" _was foreign to him, he was always alone, even when he was born, he was isolated from the other Sableyes because of his Shiny status, and because of that, he was lonely and, finally cannot take the pressure of being isolated, left the pack and wander alone himself, until he found this kid. Long ago he might have hurt the kid, and even scare him, but years of isolation made him apathy. But this kid, this child made him woke up the feeling, that long lost feeling of wanting a friend, to laugh and cherished about. _**'I think…this kid might be the one I'm looking for all along' **_shedding a tear and smiled, he went and hug Ash with a strong grip thanking every Poke Gods out there that this was not a dream and resigned himself to become this kid's Pokemon… no, to become this kid's friend. Sableye smiled even wider at the thought.

Ash, even though he has no idea what he's new Poke Pal have been through, hugged him even more saying "That's right! We're gonna be friends for long, LONG time! I Promise!" Ash smiled as he let go of Sableye.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, hey Sableye!" Ash called out to his friend. When Sableye turned to look at him he said "Let's go to Professor Oak's Lab! Maybe he knows why you got a different color!" Ash proclaimed with a grin.

Liking that, Sableye nodded, even though he already knows he was a Shiny Pokemon, he still wants to know WHY he was a Shiny Sableye, even though his parents weren't even shiny like him. With that idea in mind. They both walk the road that goes to the lab when suddenly, Ash's stomach grumbled, LOUDLY.

With a blush on his face he said to Sableye "Ehehe… I forgot that its lunch time already… OH NO!" he shouted. Startled, Sableye gave his new friend a questioning stare. Ash look at him and sheepishly grin and said "I forgot, it was lunch time, and well… oh man, Mom is gonna be so mad at me from going all the way here" Sableye look down at that, sad that he made his new friend get in trouble, but when Ash look at him he added "But" Sableye look at him "If I haven't come here, I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't finally have a friend that will always be with me" he finish with a grin. Widening his eyes at this, Sableye look up to the road, and smiled and nodded showing that he was also happy that he went and befriended him.

"Let's go Sableye! You gotta see my Mom! She makes the greatest and most delicious food in the entire world!"

**"Say-Sable!"**

**End of Prologue: The Kanto Arc**

* * *

**I've got nothing else to say except hopefully you like it, even though it's still the prologue. After this though is the canon, but the plot is REALLY different than even both the game and the anime, but a couple of plots, settings, and stories are the same. There won't be any battle yet though might start when they go inside the Viridian Forest, but it will take a while.**

**As you can see, I made Ash specialized in Ghost-Types, Later on Psychic-Types than lastly, Steel-Types. I'm not sure whether to give Ash a steel-type early since I already gave him a Pokemon not native to Kanto, if I don't give Ash a Steel-Type after maybe the conference or after fighting Drake in the Orange Islands, then I assure you I'll give it to him when he travels in Johto. Misty and Brock will still join him on his quest to become a Pokemon Master, where this time, Misty's crushing, while Brock will forever be jealous to a certain someone. XD**

**Anyway, feel free to make reviews and hopefully most of you will like it. I'm still in the "2****nd**** Episode" of my story, I'm following the way the anime goes, except for the prologue, that's all me hehehe…**

**You'll be surprised who will be with Ash in his journey to Viridian, and there will be 4 of them together, not telling who though. Hopefully, you guys will appreciate her here in my story.**

**Right now, I'm not making my story with a follow-up idea or having a back-up plan. I'm going at it wherever the wind blows, my mind just goes on with the flow, following the anime, and also the story, but making the situation, the plot so, so different, I'm just making up word by word hehehehehe….**

**Anyway Thanks For Reading. R & R Please & Thank You…I'll upload it as fast as I can…**

**Next Time! :)**


	2. Start Of The Journey

**Hey Guys : I'm Just Gonna Post Here The Pokemons Ash WILL Catch in the KANTO Region first. Which Are:**

**-Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Caterpie, Pidgey, Nidoran (F), Nidoran (M), Mankey, Ponyta, Muk, Krabby, Tauros, Magikarp, Lapras, Eevee(7), Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Kabuto, Snorlax, Dratini, Rhydon (4 Out of 7 Eevees WILL Evolve to: Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, And Lastly, Espeon.)**

**And He Will Also Get: Onix (Will Become Steelix), Scyther (Will Become Scizor), Gastly (Will Become Gengar),Golett (Will Be His "Starter" Pokemon and Will Evolve To Golurk), Abra ( Will Evolve To Alakazam), **

**That Will Be A Total Of 32 Pokemons That Ash Will Officially capture in the Kanto Region. 34 if you add Pikachu and the Shiny Sableye. I don't like putting Pokemon native to other Regions, that's why their will only be a maximum of 2 or 3 Pokemons Ash will have that is NOT native to Kanto. You could say Shiny Sableye was the trigger for Ash fascination with Ghost-Type Pokemon, Golett will just strengthen his love for Ghost-Types even more. Same with the Psychic- and Steel-Types he will get first and second.  
**

**Nothing to say anymore except that hopefully you guys will like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would have been more badass than his counterpart. oh. he will also have a harem just to make Brock scream bloody murder, along with his many rivals :D**

**On with the sh-story!**

* * *

**Start Chapter 1: The Start Of A Journey With A Friend**

**3 Yrs. Later:**

"AHHHHHHH! I'm gonna be late!" Screamed the now 10 Yrs. Old Ash Ketchum as he ran around frantically in his room, checking and also double checking everything he needs for his long awaited journey.

Taller, bigger and a whole lot smarter. Yep, after meeting Yurai, Ash's Shiny Sableye, both kid and Pokemon got a tongue lashing from Delia before they eaten the now late lunch, after that, they secretly went to Professor Oak's lab, so that they won't raise some suspicion with the other kids, especially Gary. Seeing was believing, because the moment Oak opened the door, to see who was making the racket somewhere around 8 o' clock in the evening, and saw Ash with a Shiny Sableye beside him, he abruptly closed door, went to his lab then scream his lungs out. After that, he went back to open the door and let Ash and his Shiny Sableye, in.

The rest goes on like this: Oak asks where he got it, how he does it, and what he's gonna do with it, and the final result is, BOOM! Shiny Sableye is now Ash's Pokemon.

For 3 years, Ash and Sableye, instead of just playing, most of their time was occupied with training both Yurai and himself, because he thought that it wasn't fair that only Yurai gets to do all the work. Professor Oak also helps Ash in whatever he required for his Pokemon, such as foods, personalities, their attitude, and the like. In turn, Ash helps Professor Oak in whatever he needs, either in lab assistance or in taking care of the Pokemon of trainers that was sponsored by the Professor. With his workload on the lab, he also uses his free time looking at all the other Pokemon that interested him, such as the mischievous Misdreavus, or the Forbidden Pokemon, Spiritomb. That's where he got his strength and smarts, with his height, well; he got a growth spurt just last year, so let's just say that Gary is not the tallest 10 Yr. Old anymore.

"**Sable-sableye"** murmured Yurai, look at the panicking Ash once more, and then sighed for the umpteenth times. Annoyed of all the shouting, and irritated with the lack of time before the renowned Professor will finally give the new trainers their starter Pokemon. Yurai got closer Ash, stretched his arm to full length, jumped, and then proceeded to bluntly, Bitch Slap him in the face.

"…Ow…Thanks for that Yurai, I kinda needed that, but next time, more to attract attention, and less in power, it hurt, a LOT." Ash said as he rubbed the spot where Yurai slapped him and then zipped his bag tightly, making sure nothing else that requires his immediate attention is in the clearing, and after nodding to himself, he proceeded to open the door out of his room.

"Let's go, Yurai! After waiting for so many years, we can finally get to go on our own journey." Ash proclaimed excitedly to Yurai as they continued to go down the stairs quickly, grabbed a buttered toast, followed by hugging his mom, and then said to her while they were in the middle of opening door to the outside.

"Byemomwe'regonnagotoprofessoroak'slabcoz'werelate weloveyouberightback!" Ash said as quickly as he can before he shut the door.

"Oh my… Ashy sure is excited for today, well, he should be, it his turn to finally have a journey after all." Delia said with that permanent smile of hers in place.

"Hey Yurai, I know that technically your my starter Pokemon, but still, I want to have another Pokemon in my team just so we can have another friend to join us in our quest to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash proclaimed as he raised his fist up in the air, while Yurai followed suit.

"That's also the reason we are going to Professor Oak, along with the Pokedex and the starter pack, maybe I might get a, a, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Charmander, or maybe even a different starter besides the common starter Pokemons!" Ash said with a grin, that his Sableye also mimicked.

They continued to run until they finally saw the researcher's lab. "Hey, Yurai" Ash whispered. **"Sableye?"** Yurai asked.

"We're closed to the lab, and I'm pretty sure they'll be lots of new trainers and their family or friends there, so it's best if you go inside your Pokeball for now an-""**Sa-sable-sable!"**

"I know, I know, but come on, just for a little while please? I'll be quick, and then I'll take you out of your Pokeball. Sounds good?"**"…Sayyybllllee~, Sa-sable-sable-sa-sable"**

"I'll let you out as fast as I can, I promise" With a long sigh, Yurai returned to his Pokeball.

Tucking the Pokeball in his belt, he proceeded to the front of the lab's door, where many trainers as new as him waiting to get their brand new Starter Pokemon, but only 2 Trainers caught his eye. The first one is a male, just a tad bit shorter than him around 5'1", while Ash is around 5'3", wears a purple shirt with a plastic necklace that looks like a yin-yang symbol only with a different colour, a dark blue pants, with a brown boots to finish off his clothes. With his face and arrogant smile, Gary Oak is flaunting his Pokemon while in the background a couple of girls dress in a cheerleading outfit kept on chanting "GARY, GARY, HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN!" over and over again, which got me to snort, albeit a little loud, and also the urge to vomit all over the place specifically, Gary's.

While in the left side of the door, a female, and someone he is very closed too, but not in the romantic sense, but in a childhood friend close of way. Standing in 4'6" is Leaf Gatcha, another person Ash knows a lot, but unlike Gary, he and Leaf are much friendlier, and time to time, whenever Ash is playing with the Wild Pokemon near route 1, Leaf will pop out to play with him sometimes. As he finally stop in front of the lab, Gary just finish citing his speech about him becoming the best trainer and one day, Pokemon Master of the world then proceeded to jump to his car until he spotted Ash, looking at the other new trainers with an unimpressed look in his eyes. Smirking, he stops and went until he and Ash was face-to-face.

Sensing someone coming to his front, he stops walking and went to see who was blocking him until he was looking at someone's forehead. Confused, he proceeded to look down until his eyes saw the necklace that he always knows belong to which was-

"Gary" Ash spoke to his, unknown to both of them, rival, while Gary, still smirking, decided to speak "Ashy-Boy. It seems to me that you just woke up and just got here, too bad for you I got the greatest Pokemon right here in this Pokeball" Gary arrogantly spoke as he proceeded to unclip his Pokeball put it in front of Ash's face and then proceeded to spin it on the tip of his finger.

"I see… Well Then, congratulations are in order then. Congrats, and good luck with your journey" Ash murmured to Gary.

"Hnn, of course I will, I've already told you a million times, that I'm going to be a Pokemon Master! I've betcha a loser like you won't even last a single day alone on a journey!" Gary sneered before he proceeded to walk back to his car and talked to his cheerleaders.

Ignoring him, which I've been doing for 5 years, I then walked in front of the lab when a hand grab my shoulders, not too tight, but not loose either. With a roll of my eyes I look back and was looking at the eye of one Leaf Gatcha, with a look of concern, and a little bit of disgust in her eyes. "Hey, what is it Leaf?" I asked.

"You okay?" with a hint of concern in her voice she proceeded to talk me "Don't listen to that jerk. You got more skill in your pinkie than his entire body could ever contain." She said firmly.

I was a bit surprised of the way she looked at me, but I smiled from the compliment. Closing my eyes and smiled I told her that I was fine and it didn't bother me for one bit and that she was the best.

Now, if there's one thing we should know about Ash (both in Anime and in Fanfiction) is that he is very, very, VERY dense and OBVIOUS in the ways of Love, and romance. So even if we show him a couple kissing no matter how long the kiss is, the only thing that Ash is gonna ask is "Why the hell are they sucking each other's faces for?". And, unknown to Ash and to everyone else except maybe Delia and Leaf's Mother **(Which I will not bother describing her for because she's not important here.)** Leaf has a very huge crush with Ash, ever since she first saw him without a shirt while playing with the wild Pokemons in a game of tag, add with the fact that, since most of the parts that the Pokemons commonly used are their sharp and pointy claws/talons, there are some scratches here and there around his body, while some year old scars around the chest and also near his shoulder blades. Emphasized with the sweat and the huge imagination of a child, along with her intellect, well, we could pretty much say that Leaf didn't come near Ash for a month, less she suffer from a nosebleed.

So obviously when Ash answered her and at the same time complimented her, she started to blush, HARD, while also mumbling words, and trying to find a way out of this awkward and embarrassing (to her anyway) situation, and voila! Just in the nick of time, Professor Oak opened the door then smiled at the two newbie Trainers and said "Why, hello there Ash, Leaf. Why don't you guys come in and take a seat while I check if there's any other starter Pokemon left in my stash"

After greeting the Professor and nodding to the suggestion they went inside and proceeded to go the lab's living room and both sat on the couch. While Oak was away, Ash decided to make a conversation to pass the time.

"So Leaf…" Ash started "Yeah Ash? What is it?" "I was wondering what Pokemon are you going to choose if they still have one, coz' I don't have any specifics, so whatever is left is what I'm going to pick." "Well…" Leaf answered "I was gonna choose Squirtle but then I saw Gay-ry holding the Pokeball that Squirtle resided on, so I was wondering I maybe I could get Bulbasaur in case I battle him in a match, and beat him at his own game!" Leaf proclaimed with determination.

Laughing from the proclamation Ash said "That's a good start!" added with a smile. "…Well, after I get my Pokemon I'm going to train in the Viridian Forest first then I'll go straight to the Pewter City Gym and get my first badge!"

"Yeah! Hey, since were going on our journey why don't we go together? Um, I mean, just until Viridian City ok? I-it's not like I want to be together with you and all" Leaf said with a blush on her face.** (Ahh…Sweet, sweet Tsundere XD)** "Be-besides, it's more fun going together then being alone on a journey" Leaf said with a smile, hoping for Ash to go with her, at least, until Viridian.

"Sure! The more, the merrier I say!" Ash said with a grin.

"Ash? Leaf? Come over here; let's see if there's some starter Pokemon for you kids to start with along with the Trainer's starter pack to go along with." Called out the professor from the other room.

"Sure thing Professor! Let's go Leaf, time to get our, heh, first Pokemon!" Grabbing Leaf's hand, this made the girl blush, and proceeded to drag her all the way to the other room.

As they got inside the room, the first thing they say was table that was occupied by a huge box with a glass covering, inside are 3 Poke balls with stickers that indicates what Pokemon is inside.

"Now" Professor Oak explained "As you can see here, I have 3 Poke balls here in this box, with stickers indicating what Pokemon is inside" then the Professor proceeded to open the box and took the Pokeball with a sticker resembling a flame on it and said "This Pokeball contains Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, and also a fire-type" the Professor placed the Pokeball back to its place and took the Pokeball with a sticker that looks like a rain drop.

"While this Pokeball contains Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, and also a water-type" after placing the Pokeball to its place, the Professor took the last Pokeball with a sticker that looks like a leaf.

"And lastly, this Pokeball contains Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon, and this one has both a grass and poison type, meaning it's a dual type Pokemon"

After placing back the last Pokeball, the Professor told them "Those are the 3 Starter Pokemons that all new Trainers are given to before the start of their journey" after he said that, Oak look down sadly, "Sadly, two of the Pokemon, Squirtle and Charmander, has already been taken. One of those trainers was my grandson, Gary."

After Samuel said this, both Trainers look down contemplating what to do. While Ash, doesn't mind not getting a starter Pokemon, he still wanted another one for his team, and also to add more Poke Pals in his list of friends, while Leaf really wanted Bulbasaur because that's what she wanted in the first place, and also an advantage against Gary's Pokemon, Squirtle, and even though Leaf is a very close friend of his, he still doesn't let anyone knows he has Yurai, his first and longest Poke friend, except the Professor and his mom, Delia.

"Hey Leaf…" Ash said with a smile, looking at him with a confuse look in her face he then said "Get Bulbasaur, I know you've been wanting to get one for a while".

Shock, Leaf then stammered "Bu-but Ash! What about you? I know you've always wanted to start on your journey, so if you don't get the last Pokemon, you'll have to wait for another year!" Leaf ended with a concerned look in her face.

"It's fine!" Ash said with a grin "It's not like it's the end of the world or something, so if you want to get Bulbasaur, and I KNOW you want to, you best get it now" Leaf started to speak "Bu-but-" "But nothing! If you won't get Bulbasaur I am going to force you to get him" Ash ended with a firm and determined voice.

"If-if you're sure Ash…" Leaf bit her lower lips, she was about to speak when Professor Oak interrupted her with a cough "Ehem, Ash, can I speak with you on the other room alone? Leaf, can you stay here for a little while? I'm just going to ask Ash something regarding to his, ah, Pokemon, just ask any of my helpers if you need something or if you require information and need help" the Professor said that left no arguments, then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"I'll be quick, Leaf, I promise, so while were talking, why don't you ask one of professor Oak's aides to help you get your Bulbasaur and you starter pack" Ash said before he too, went outside to talk with the Professor.

As he went out Ash asked the professor "What is it Professor?" "Ash… I know that you want to keep your Shiny Sableye a secret to everyone, but you should have at least told Leaf that you already have a Pokemon, a shiny one at that, and besides" Oak continued "Technically, Yurai is already your starter Pokemon, why do you still want to get another one?" Samuel ended with a question that he wanted to say to him for a while when he saw him with Leaf in front of the door.

"I know that Professor, it's just that, while I already do have Yurai, I wanted to try and have a another Pokemon for my team not just to add a Pokemon to my list, but to have another friend to start my, and Leaf's journey with, and also so that Yurai will finally have another Pokemon as a friend and comrade. Yeah, I know that Yurai had a lot of fun time with me, but I can also see that Yurai also wanted a friend that's someone like him, not the wild Pokemons but a Poke friend that will be by his sides all the time as we go along on our journey" Ash explained.

"Well" the Professor started to speak "There IS a Pokemon that I have in my personal stash, two in fact" Oak stated "The first one is a Pikachu, I just recently caught it when I was doing my usual check-up with my lab, and it was chewing on one of the cables that connects to my computer. While the other one, well, this Pokemon is VERY rare, heard the emphasizing of very Ash? When I said it was rare, it is REALLY rare, and it's not even a Pokemon that originated here in Kanto, it's actually a gift from a very good friend of mine, he caught it while he was exploring some ancient ruins in another region, Unova, very, very far from here, I'll be surprised if you even heard it. While I'm fascinated with the Pokemon he gave to me, I just don't have enough time to let him out and to examine him"

"Well, I don't really mind if you give me one of the Pokemon you mentioned professor, while it's really cool to have a Pokemon that most people don't know of, a Pikachu is also fine to have" Ash said.

"Hmm…what if I, no, no, no that won't do" Oak mumbled "But, if I do give him that…hrmmm…All right, I decided!"

Professor Oak said loudly.

"So, Professor Oak, what Pokemon are you going to give me?" Ash questioned.

"I'm going to give you… The both of them" Oak answered with a smile. "Wha-what?" Ash stammered. "But, Professor! Why are you giving me 2 Pokemon? I'm fine with only one." Ash told the Professor.

"Ahh… yes, yes. I know, but there's a reason why I'm giving you two of them". "And what's the reason Professor?" Ash questioned.

"I'm giving you Pikachu as your starter while Golett, the rare Pokemon that I mentioned earlier, I'm giving you because I want you to pass it to Professor Ivy, one of the younger professor, but a colleague of mine none the less, and also Professor Elm, another colleague of mine that is specializes in Johto Pokemon and Pokemon Eggs, to let her and Professor Elm to be examined. While I may be a Pokemon Researcher, I only specialize in a Pokemon's Habitat and their way of life, while Professor Ivy is more in-tune in researching Pokemon and how they came to be, and I already told you what's Professor Elm specialized on" the professor explained to Ash his reason.

"Well, while I don't mind having 2 more Pokemon but, what the heck. All right Professor! I'll do it, as I said before" Ash smiled "The more, the merrier I say!" Ash decided, pumping his fist with a grin.

"That's the spirit, Ash! Now, why don't you go back and wait with Leaf while I get the other two Pokemon" Oak said before he turned around and went to his study room. "Sure thing professor!"

In the lab, Leaf doesn't really want to but, after getting Bulbasaur and her starter pack, she went and eavesdrops on Ash and Professor Oaks talk, and she finally heard the reason Ash really wanted to give her Bulbasaur.

After waiting for a while Ash went inside, and she confronted him about it. "I thought we were friends Ash…" said Leaf in a sad voice "So why didn't you tell me that you already have another Pokemon, didn't we promise not to keep any secrets from each other?" she said in an accusing tone.

"Well…" Ash explained guiltily "technically, I didn't make it a secret, you never asked, and also, there wasn't any moments where I needed to explain to you why I have a…unique…Pokemon so I didn't broke our promise…" Ash finishes with a sheepish look "Grr… You know what I meant Ash Ketchum" said Leaf angrily.

"Alright! Alright, err…sorry, I guess I just don't want to let them know I already have a Pokemon, especially Gary, if he saw Yurai before, he might have flipped, coz' he's not actually native to Kanto, or even Johto, it's actually from Hoenn…" Ash explained.

Hearing the statement, Leaf then mumbled "I guess you have a point…" then she pokes Ash's chest then said to him "But you should at least told me you got one and-wait, what did you say? It came from Hoenn? Really? What is it? What is it?" she said excitedly.

"Well, we have to wait for a while for Professor Oak to come back and give me the Pokemons and my starter pack, including the Pokedex" Ash said to Leaf. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Leaf lightly hit her head with her knuckles and pulled out her tongue a little to the side, making a silly face.

"You don't have to wait anymore" Professor Oak said with a smile as he went inside his lab with 2 Poke balls on his left hand and the starter pack on his right.

Giving Ash the Pokeball and the pack he then went to a table with 2 red coloured gadgets. Taking it, he then went back to the trainers and gave it to them then explained "What I've gave you kids is the latest technology in the Pokeverse it's a computer index of each and every known Pokemon in the entire Kanto region, we call it, the Poke Dex!" Oak proudly claimed "While we usually gave you the 'Native' Poke Dex" Oak continued, "I've decided to give BOTH of you the National Poke Dex, Since Ash has a Pokemon that is not native to Kanto or even Johto, so he needs that extra information with the Pokemon he has, while the reason I also gave Leaf the National Dex, well, she's traveling with you, and also since I've already upgraded Ash's Poke Dex, so I thought, why not upgrade Leaf's Dex too? So, Voila! Both Dex upgraded and ready to use" Oak told them, giving them a grandfatherly smile.

"Wow, thanks Professor Oak! Hey, Ash! It's time to let out your Pokemon, come on! Come on!" Leaf said excited to know what Pokemon Ash has and what it looks like.

"Okay, okay…Well, I do need to let Yurai out, he doesn't like Poke Balls very much" Ash said while unclipping the mini Pokeball, click the middle button, along with the other 2 Pokeballs and then he threw all 3 in the air then shouted "Alright! Yurai, Pikachu, Golett come on out!" after the shout, all 3 Pokeballs opened and shot out a white light to the ground, revealing the Pokemons.

"Whoa…" murmured Leaf as she finally saw the Pokemon Ash will have on his team for his journey.

And whoa indeed, coming out in the white light, Yurai, the Sableye, stretch his arms and legs out as he takes out the kinks in his body before calling out his name in greeting, saluting Ash, Leaf and Oak one by one. Gone the usual height of 1' 8", now his around 3' 9" inches tall, his golden fur sparkling brightly, signifying how well raised and groomed the Shiny Sableye was despite the fact that it was caught 3 years ago, the way his skin is shining made it look like he was raised and groomed by a breeder since the day he was born.

The second light was gonna and was replaced by the Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu, and electric-type. Standing in an impressive height of 2' 1" inches, with his yellow fur covering his entire frame, his tail shaped like a cartooned lightning bolt, with his red coloured sacs covering both cheeks, letting out sparks of electricity every now and then, and his big, black beady eyes, despite its cuteness, this Pikachu looks like is ready to electrify anyone that comes near him.

And lastly, Golett, the Automaton Pokemon, and a part Ground- and part Ghost-Type Pokemon. With his body shaped like a Golem, but instead of adjacent lines, this body of his is made of black or light black rock, with something like a seal holding his body. But, despite his impressive height of 4'5" inches, the Pokemon seems to be shy and timid, instead of firm and collected.

All in all, Ash was happy, well until he accidentally touches Pikachu. He would have been pretty pissed if he was electrocuted; thankfully Yurai was there just in time to block it with a mud covered body, showing everybody that he just used Mud-Slap on himself. Thanking Yurai for his quick thinking, he then went to the Mouse Pokemon and squatted to at it eye to eye, heedless of the fact that he might be hit with another Thunder Shock.

Looking at the Pokemon as if to examine him, he then smiled and said to the Electric Mouse "Hi! My names Ash Ketchum, I'm a new trainer here in Pallet Town, I was wondering if you and I could be partners here and be friends since I'm your trainer, and also I want us to be good friends coz' we are going in a journey. So, what do you say Pikachu? Do you want to join us, or do you want to leave?" Ash ended with a question.

Just as we humans can make our own decisions, Ash also believed that Pokemon also has the right too. They are sentient, they have brains to make decisions and answers, the only thing that differentiates us with Pokemon is the fact that we humans prefer to use our resources and our intellects more; we have opposable thumbs; and we don't talk using our name over and over, while they prefer to live in a natural environment, and prefer to be in a peaceful or lively place, and lastly, they can kill us a million times over due to the fact they got powers while we only have technology.

Looking at the human, Pikachu kept on looking for any signs of deceit, seeing none, he made a scrutinizing look to Ash contemplating whether to follow the human, or to leave, never to be bothered again_** 'Well'**_ thought Pikachu _**'Might as well join him, he doesn't look and feel evil, and maybe they got food for me to eat and I don't have to find my own. Besides'**_ he decided _**'I got lightning powers, so if he does something I don't like, well then, I might as well zap him to oblivion' **_snickering, he then said to the human that yes, he will join him.

Sadly, the only thing Ash heard was the mouse name being said over and over, but he at least felt that he said that he'll join him, at least for now. Standing up "All right!" proclaimed Ash "Well then, how about I give you a nickname?"

Pikachu only gave him a questioning look **"Pika?" **he asked "Well, as you can see, you're a native to Kanto and since there's so many Pikachus, I might as well nickname you so that in case you got lost, or you got mixed up with other Pikachus, I'll just call your name out to single you out of the crowd, an identification, you know?" Ash explained to Pikachu with a smile.

Thinking it over, he supposed its fine to give him a nickname, no harm in doing that. Mentally nodding to his decision he looked at Ash then with a bored _**"Pika~"**_ he gave him permission to give him a nickname.

"Hmm…I know!" Ash loudly said "I'm gonna call you Raizumi!" Ash pointed at Pika- I mean at Raizumi.

'_**Well at least he knows how to pick a great name'**_ Pikachu mused.

"Raizumi?" question Leaf. Looking at her and smiled, Ash then explained that "Rai" means lightning and that "zumi" came from "Nezumi" which means Mouse.

"Technically I'm calling him Lightning Mouse in a slang sort of way" Ash mused as he now finally looks at his 3rd Pokemon. Golett was shifting his legs as he felt Ash's eyes looking at him.

Crouching, he then look at Golett with an amazed look and said "You know, I'm pretty sure, that's not the usual colour of a Golett" Ash claimed. Shock that he knows that he's a Shiny Pokemon of a Golett; he was starting to get nervous, afraid that Ash might call him weird or any mean stuff. Instead, he was shock that Ash then finally said that he was very-

"Unique." Ash finish Golett's thought with a smile "I may have not looked you up in the computer but I know a cool and unique Pokemon when I see one, and you, Golett, you're a very special Pokemon".

Blushing from the praise, he shouts out his name happily before hugging Ash for the compliment.

"Well, I got to look at your information before giving you a nickname" Ash mused to Golett. Still happy, Golett just said his name and kept on jumping around in happiness.

Taking out their Pokedex, they pointed it to Sableye, then a robotic sound came out, female for Ash, and male for Leaf.

**Sableye. The Darkness Pokemon.****Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise up to the Pokemon's body surface.**

**It has no known evolution state. It is also both a Ghost and Dark-Type Pokemon.**

**It has no known weaknesses. Normal-, Fighting- and Psychic-Type attacks have no effect.**

**It has no known strengths. Its ability is: Keen Eye; Hidden Ability: Pranskter.**

**This Sableye is Male. This Sableye is also a Shiny Pokemon. It is on Level 44**

**He has learned the following Moves:**

**Scratch, Leer, Foresight, Night Shade, Astonish, Fury Swipes, Fake Out, Detect, Shadow Sneak, Knock Off, Faint Attack, Punishment, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Dig, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Poison Jab, Psychic, Return, and Payback.**

Accepting the information and amazed with the fact that Yurai is on a high level already and he knows a lot of moves, he then proceeds to find Raizumi's information. Founding it, he press the ok button and the robotic voice came to life again.

**Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon. ****Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokemon mistook the intensity of its charge.**

**It evolves to a Raichu if a thunderstone is used. It is an Electric-Type Pokemon.**

**Its Weakness is Ground-Types. It has no known immunity.**

**It is strong against Electric-, Flying- and Steel-Types. Its ability is: Static; Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod.**

**This Pikachu is Male. This Pokemon is a Normal Pokemon. It is on Level 23**

**He has learned the following Moves:**

**Growl, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Protect, Agility, Double Team, Flash, Charge, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch, and Rain Dance.**

Nodding at the info, may not be as amazing as Yurai, but it was still pretty impressive for Raizumi to have a bit more moves in his arsenal than most Pikachu his level do. Lastly, it's Golett's turn to be checked on.

**Golett. The Automaton Pokemon. These Pokémon are thought to have been created by the science of an ancient and mysterious civilization.**

**It evolves to a Golurk on Level 43. It is also both Ground- and a Ghost-Type Pokemon.**

**Its Weakness is Water-, Grass-, Ice-, Ghost-, and Dark-Types. It is immune to Normal-, Electric- and Fighting-Types.**

**It is strong against Poison-, Bug-, and Rock-Types. Its ability is: Iron Fist; Hidden Ability: No Guard.**

**This Golett is Male. This Pokemon is a Shiny Pokemon. It is on level 17**

**He has learned the following Moves:**

**Pound, Defense Curl, Astonish, Mud-Slap, Rollout, Shadow Punch, Iron Defense, Drain Punch, Focus Blast.**

"While Golett is the lowest of you guys, but wow! I mean Drain Punch and Focus Blast while still Level 16? If that's not cool than I don't know what is" Ash then said "Well, since I know what you are, what should I call you? Hmm…I know!" Ash then grinned "I'll call you…Chiyuzo! "Chi" from "Chijo" which means Ground, "Yu" from "Yureii" which means Ghost, and lastly, "Zo" which means Statue" Ash explained happily.

Nodding happily at this, Chiyuzo hugged his trainer even more to show how much he appreciated it. Nodding to himself he then said to them "Well, since it looks like were ready to go, I gotta say I'll miss ya Professor Oak" said Ash "Yes, Yes, I will to, I'm going to lose my number one Aide, ahahahaha…" laughed the Professor "We should go and tell our parents where we are going to Leaf" Ash told Leaf "After that though we are going to meet in front of Route 1" Ash then look out to the window, to the fields, to the forest, to the outside world and said "Then" gripping his fist tighter and pumping it "were going to start a journey we are never ever going to forget" Ash proclaimed with a smile.

Laughing and smiling at Ash's declaration she then said her goodbyes to Professor Oak and then went to her house to explain to her parents her plans, while Ash and Yurai and Raizumi, coz' he said that he doesn't like the Pokeball saying it's unnatural or something, while Golett prefers to stay inside to rest, are running to his house then went inside the restaurant his mother owned and called out his mom.

"Yes Sweetie? What is it?" Delia asks her son while cooking a lunch for her customer. Which are mostly girls, as Ash always wondered why almost all the girls close to his age comes here to eat even though their house are just close to it. Why they do it, Ash will never know. He tried asking his mother, but all she did was look at his confuse face, then to the growing female customers, then laugh, and continued to cook the food without answering Ash's question.

Shrugging Ash then explained to his mom what happened in Professor Oak's lab, his Pokemon, how he and Leaf will leave together (Mom just started squealing when I told her that) up until they get to Viridian City, then they will go their separate ways and do their own journey by themselves or with friends.

Hugging her son, she then proceeded to take everything that seems necessary to bring for his journey took his pack opened it, poured the contents inside, closed it, gave it to Ash, then she pushed him out of their house stating that he shouldn't keep on Leaf waiting for him else she'll leave him behind.

Nodding at her answer, then hugging her tightly and shedding a couple of tears (She tease him relentlessly about that, while I kept on telling her that it was just manly tears of sadness) I waved goodbye to mom while I kept on walking to Route 1, seeing Leaf already there, I ran to her then said "Ready?" "I'm always ready Ash…"

Looking forward, they took their first steps inside Route 1, with their head held high.

'_Look out world'_ Ash thought_ 'Ash Ketchum is out to beat the best of the best, and no one is gonna stop me from reaching my goals' _Ash narrowed his eyes, full of determination and courage, he tightened his grip on his gloves.

'_My goal to become a Pokemon Master!'_

**End Chapter 1 : The Start Of A Journey With A Friend**

* * *

**Again, Hope you guys like it.**

**anyway, as you can see, my Ash here will be a mix of attitudes and personalities. he will still have his compassion for both human and Pokemons, but he will also be serious in his training and battles. a personality order of sorts depending on the situation Ash, will also use the appropriate personality and attitude to use. Red and Ash combined = The Ultimate Pokemon Master. And also I'm following the course of the anime for now maybe up to episode 3 or 4 of the anime, before I shorten it and combined 2 to 3 Episodes in 1 chapter. It will be kinda hard for me to go all the way to the Unova Arc if I kept on writing chapters upon chapters the same way the made the episodes, add the fact that I also have an additional Pokemon for him to catch and it will take me an even more longer time to make a chapter.**

**They will go in segments, but the Orange Islands, and even the New Island will be posted here since its from the Kanto region as well, except that the New Island Arc will start AFTER Ash left the Orange Islands, and BEFORE they go to the Johto region. That's exactly about right, since the trainer they fought in the first part of the movie had a Donphan, that will peaked Ash's interest coz' they are still in the Kanto Region but will be in the back of his mind when they(Ash) gets the invitation but will still return after the fiasco, since they got mind wiped. And it will be kinda weird to start before they went to the Orange Islands and it won't be even during the Orange Islands Arc since Ash will be busy saving the world and also help Lugia. And also, Brock is staying with Professor Ivy and her assistants, so starting it before Ash and his friends go back home will be weird coz' Tracy is there and not Brock. And as you can see, since I said that they were JUST about to go back home, Tracy should have been there with them, but I'm just gonna make up some story about why he's not there. =)**

**As you can already guess, I will also include the Pokemon Movie over the course of the years. starting from the first, and will end with the latest, which in this case will be ExtremeSpeed Genesect : Mewtwo Awakens. Will Put it this way:**

**- Kanto Arc, Orange Islands Arc, Shamouti Islands Arc (Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Lugia) , And The New Islands Arc (Mew and Mewtwo along with his bands of cloned Pokemon) As The First Part Of The ****Story**

**- Johto Arc, Mt. Quena Arc (Mewtwo and His Band of Cloned Pokemons), Greenfield Arc (Unown-Made Entei), Arborville Arc (Celebi and Suicine) and the Alto Mare Arc (Latios and Latias [Favorites XD]) As The Second Part Of The Story**

**Info: Alto Mare Arc will start before Ash will arrived to Hoenn. Since, well, Latios and Latias ARE Hoenn Native Pokemon. So surely Alto Mare is within the Hoenn Region. I think Between Johto and Hoenn, but is just MUCH closer to Hoenn.**

**- Hoenn Arc, Forina Arc (Jirachi And the Fake Groudon), La Rousse Arc (Rayquaza and the two Deoxys), Battle Frontier Arc, Rota of Cameron Arc (Mew, Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Sir Aaron's Lucario) And the Samiya Arc (Kyogre, Manaphy and Phione, still in the Egg) As the Third Part of the Story**

**- Sinnoh Arc, Alamos Town Arc (Palkia, Dialga and Darkrai), Reverse World Arc (Regigigas, Giratina, Shaymin and Dialga), Michina Town Arc (Heatran, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus) and the Crown City Arc (Zorua, Zoroark, Celebi, Suicune, Entei and Raikou) As the Fourth Part of the Story**

**Info: In the Crown City Arc, Zorua, and in turn, Zoroark will be the the 2nd trigger why Ash will go to Unova. I said 2nd coz' he already knows about Unova due to Golett as his 2nd starter Pokemon and also will be the 1st trigger. And the reason why Ash won't go there is because of 4 reasons: The request of Professor Oak, in turn, his Journey to the Orange Islands (Professor Ivy), and his Journey to Johto(Professor Elm). 2nd Reason is when Ash and Harrison battle in the Silver Conference (whether Ash will win or not depends on me :]), and Harrison will only used his Hoenn Native Pokemon. The 3rd reason is a secret~. You will know later if I, no, WHEN I make the Hoenn Arc. And lastly, it's because they have to booked a ticket to Unova, so Ash put his Unova interest during his entire journey until he meets Zorua.**

**-Unova Arc, Eindoak Town Arc(Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom), Roshan City Arc(Kyurem, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo) and the latest movie ExtremeSpeed Genesect : Mewtwo Awakens ( Genesect and Mewtwo for the moment) For The Fifth Part of the Story.**

**I'm not sure when I'll finish this, or even if I could continue it. But if I DO, the plot will go as what I've typed above this sentence. I'm new to this, so don't expect exaggerated awesomeness just because the first part of my story are great (In my opinion and of readers that like my story), and will kept on being great with the following chapters. I'm also trying to make the battle scenes in my head.**

**Just for a heads up, don't expect the battles being great for now coz' the "Battle Time" will actually start on Viridian Forest, where Ash (or maybe Leaf) will battle the samurai wannabe. And even then it won't be epic coz' of wannabe's Pokemon: Pinsir and Metapod...**

**But the Battle WILL start to BE epic in the battle of Ash vs Pewter City Gym and will continue to be with his other matches with the various Gyms of the Region and also with the various (SPECIFIC) trainers he will battle during the course of his Journey. Oh, and along with the conference too. LOL... I'll MAKE SURE OF THAT!**

**Update will be slow but I'll try to make it nice and fast for you guys that wants to read this.**

**Review Please and thank you. I'll update this as fast as I can.**

**Next Time!**

**-Krayne - The Novice Writer**


	3. A New Friend and Viridian Mayhem

**Hello Guys! Thanks For Reading This, I'll Really Appreciate It If You Leave Some Review Guys! Many Thanks!**

**Now Here Is The List Of Pokemon Ash Will Catch Or Will Get In The Kanto Region:**

**- Sableye [Shiny] (No evolution state... Or will he? This IS Fanfiction :]); First Pokemon (Hoenn Native)**

**- Golett [Shiny] (Will evolve); Second Pokemon (Unova Native)**

**- Bulbasaur (Will evolve in the later chapters)**

**- Charmander (Will evolve)**

**- Squirtle (Will evolve in the later chapters, specifically on Cinnabar Island Gym Arc)**

**- Caterpie (Will evolve. Ash will still keep him, along with it's mate)**

**- Pidgey (Will evolve same as anime)**

**- Pikachu (Won't Evolve)**

**- Nidoran Female [Shiny] (Will evolve later)**

**- Nidoran Male (Will also evolve later in the chapters)**

**- Mankey [Shiny] (Will evolve too. But will given, but not released nor traded, same way as the anime)**

**- Abra (Will evolve in the later chapters)**

**- Ponyta [Shiny] (Will evolve in the race arc)**

**- Muk (Have already evolved before being captured)**

**- Gastly (Will evolve later)**

**- Onix (Will evolve later... maybe in Johto)**

**- Krabby [Shiny] (Will evolve later)**

**- Rhyhorn (Will evolve later in Sinnoh, his Rhyperior evolution. He will evolve into Rhydon here in this part of the story)**

**- Scyther (Will evolve... maybe in Johto)**

**- Tauros (No evolution state)**

**- Magikarp [Shiny] (Will evolve)**

**- Lapras [Shiny]**

**- Eevee (Will evolve into the Following) :**

**- Flareon**

**- Vaporeon**

**- Jolteon**

**- and Espeon; Last Pokemon; (Johto Native)**

**- Omanyte (Will evolve)**

**- Kabuto (Will evolve)**

**- Aerodactyl [Shiny] (No evolution state)**

**- Snorlax [Shinty] (No evolution state)**

**- Dratini (Will evolve later)**

**Disclaimer : Do Not Own Pokemon. Ash will have a Harem and he will be a pure bad ass so he can make Brock and his other male friends/rivals scream bloody murder of his Luck of the Devil if I did own Pokemon. Oh, he will also be a freaking monster in and out the battlefield Pokemon battle wise.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friend And A Viridian Mayhem**

We see our heroes walking side by side on the way to Viridian City, Yurai taking Ash's right side, while Raizumi is on his shoulders and Leaf on his left.

During their time in route 1 and 2, they encountered many wild Pokemon, majority of those Pokemon were the common Pidgeys and Rattatas, along with a couple of rare Spearows, which Ash took advantage of- which was training his Pokemon to become stronger, concentrating on Chiyuzo and Raizumi, his Golett and Pikachu, but he is mostly concentrating on his Golett first because compare to his other Pokemon, Golett's Level is the lowest.

After battling a few Pokemons here and there with a couple of side training before taking a rest, Chiyuzo is now finally Level 25, and finally learned a few moves which was: Mega Punch, Magnitude due to his level, Thunder Punch after seeing Raizumi perform so many Thunder Bolt on their training that he tried to use it as an added power for his fist and succeeded on the 6th try. He also learned Drain Punch when he and Pikachu were doing a mock battle.

Irritated by the fact that Raizumi always win because of how quick he gets tired of, he then punches the Pikachu while thinking on how to take away his exhaustion quickly. So when the punch connected, Raizumi wobbled, feeling drained, then just fell flat on his back, while Chiyuzo felt better and more refreshed. That's when Ash noticed then his Golett learned Drain Punch.

While he might have concentrated more on his Golett, his Pikachu also had gotten stronger. Raizumi is now on Level 29, which he, too also learned new moves: Slam, Thunder Bolt and Rock Smash and even Rain Dance when a much more powerful Thunder Bolt gone astray to the clouds and then rained hard.

Right now though, they are taking a break from walking and also since its getting dark. While Leaf is setting up the tent, with her Bulbasaur helping with everything else, Ash is preparing the food while Yurai is roaming around near their campsite, keeping a watchful eye to their surroundings, in case of Wild Pokemon barging in their camp site. Chiyuzo and Raizumi were out finding twigs or anything that could be used to make a camp fire.

Finished with setting up the camp, Leaf and her Bulbasaur went in the middle and proceeded to make herself comfortable by sitting on a stump, just beside the camp fire, while the other Pokemon went near the fire and sat on the ground (Golett) or laid down to take a breather (Pikachu and Leaf's Bulbasaur) as they wait for Ash to bring out the food.

After a couple of minutes, Ash went to sit beside Leaf as he distributed the cooked berries and a couple of sandwiches to his companions, calling out to Yurai to stop what he's doing, they then proceeded to eat their make shift dinner.

"So Ash…" started Leaf as she finally ate the last of her share of food "why don't you let out that Pidgey you caught not too long ago, along with those pair of Nidoran that you also captured" she stated as she look at her own Pokemon eating her last berry before proceeded to look at Ash.

"Yeah, I guess your right… Good thing I made a couple more, just good enough for the three of them" Ash said as he took 3 Pokeballs in his belt end proceeded to let out his new Pokemons.

Shaking of the dust from her feathers, the impressively 2' Pidgey look at her new Trainer as to examine him, before cawing her name out and then politely took the cooked berries Ash laid out in front of her.

As Ash was dividing the berries for his Nidoran twins, the unique light pink colored 1' 1" female Nidoran was shyly looking at the trainer that caught her and her brother before looking at her twin, then timidly look at the rest of the group before looking at her brother again, contemplating what to do. While her counterpart, a 2' 3" male Nidoran stood behind his special sister as he narrowed his eyes at the group, before softening it when look at the human that protected them from the bunch of Spearows that were harassing his twin sister. He then proceeded to nudge his sister lightly, then went to Ash to get their share of foods and went back to eat with his sister, while taking the occasional glance from both his sides.

Taking a good long look at his new Pokemon, he then took out his Pokedex than scanned all three for information. As he did, Dexter proceeded to speak in his robotic male voice.

**Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokemon. PIDGEY has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

**It Evolves into a Pidgeotto on Level 18 and Pidgeot on Level 36. Dual Normal- and Flying Type Pokemon.**

**Its weakness is Electric-, Ice- and Rock-Type Pokemon. It is immune to Ground-Type Pokemon.**

**It is strong against Grass-, Fighting- and Bug-Type Pokemon. Its ability is: Keen Eye; Hidden Ability: Tangled Feet.**

**This Pidgey is Female. This is a Normal Pokemon. It is on level 13**

**It has learned the following Moves:**

**Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter and Pluck.**

Pressing a button, Dexter continued his speech.

**Nidoran (Female). The Poison Pin Pokemon. NIDORAN has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied POKéMON. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.**

**It evolves into a Nidorina on Level 16 and Nidoqueen with the use of a Moon Stone. It is a Poison-Type.**

**Its weakness is Ground- and Psychic-Type Pokemon. It has no Immunity.**

**It is strong against Grass-, Fighting-, Poison-, and Bug-Type Pokemon. Its ability is: Poison Point; Hidden Ability: Rivalry.**

**This Nidoran is female. This is a Shiny Pokemon. It is on level 9**

**It has learned the following Moves:**

**Scratch, Growl, Tail Whip, Double Kick, Cut, Bite, Toxic, Attract, Charm, Helping Hand.**

Impressed at the many Moves she learned for just a Level 9 Pokemon, Ash smiled before pressing a button and scanned his last Pokemon.

**Nidoran (Male). The Poison Pin Pokemon. The male NIDORAN has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this POKéMON's notice.**

**It evolves into a Nidorino on Level 16 and Nidoking with the use of a Moon Stone. It is a Poison-Type.**

**Its weakness is Ground- and Psychic-Type Pokemon. It has no Immunity.**

**It is strong against Grass-, Fighting-, Poison-, and Bug-Type Pokemon. Its ability is: Poison Point; Hidden Ability: Rivalry.**

**This Nidoran is male. This is a Normal Pokemon. It is on level 14**

**It has learned the following Moves:**

**Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Venoshock, Toxic, Dig and Hone Claws.**

Satisfied, Ash returned Dexter into his pocket, finishes his food, and proceeded to go to where his Pidgey is. As he got there, he noticed that all the food he gave to the Tiny Bird Pokemon were gone. Shrugging, he then crouch near Pidgey's height and then proceeded to interact with it.

"Hey" Ash started, Pidgey just kept on looking at him "I'm, ah, kinda sorry for capturing you Pidgey, but well, I needed a Flying-Type right now for my journey and I've heard that Pidgeots are the way to go in terms of Flying-Type besides a Dragonite" he explained "So I was wondering if you could come with me on my journey to become a Pokemon Master, while I'm gonna train you guys to be the strongest Pokemon in your species. What do you say Pidgey, Friends?" Ash ended with a smile.

Pidgey just tilted her head, smiled **(A/N Of Course they can smile. This. Is. FANFIC!)** And then perch herself on his right shoulder and nibbled his Pokemon League Expo Hat.

Laughing, he gave his Pidgey his finger to nibble on as he said "Hey Pidgey, do you want a nickname?" he ended with a question "Just so I can identify you in case you get lost, or I or my group gets lost" Ash stated.

Giving a light nod to his question, Ash then tried to make a name for his Pokemon. And he got one "Ah! I know what I'm going to call you! I'll call you Hageshika, 'Ha' from 'Hato' meaning pigeon, 'Hageshi' meaning Fierce and "Ka" from the word "Odayaka" which means gentle. So, is it a good enough of a name for you Pidgey?" Ash questioned Pidgey.

Gentle and Fierce. Pidgey like those two words, fitting for his final evolution. Hageshika cawed loudly and nodded, approved of the nickname she then rubbed her head on his, citing a laugh from Ash.

After playing for a little while with the Tiny Bird Pokemon, he then decided to walk in front of his two other Pokemon. As he plopped himself on the ground his eyes soften as to not appear mean or scary for the female Nidoran and smiled. Froze, the girl notice something moving behind her, slowly, she look at the back with a little glimpse, and when she saw Ash sitting there and smiling, her eyes widen in happiness to see her saviour and new trainer. She went to rub her head on his legs as she growled in content.

Happy at this, Ash took the time to find the spot that will feel good for her. And he did just behind the lower part of her ear.

Seeing his sister went to their new trainer, his eyes soften upon contact at the gentle expression on Ash's face and at the blissful expression on his twin's. Seeing as that nothing will come out, he let down his guard and went to Ash and growled in a whining way, as if saying that he wants to be petted too and petted him he did.

Seeing Ash's interact with his Pokemon in such a friendly and gentle way, Leaf made a serene expression on her face.

"What are you going to name them Ash? With their last evolution in mind, I bet that it's gonna be a great name!" Leaf stated to Ash as he kept on petting the Nidoran twins.

"Hmm… maybe. Hey guys, do you want to have nicknames too?" Ash asked the two Pokemon.

Both gave Ash a happy look before growling in approval, then gone back to their blissful expression.

"Ah, maybe… I'm gonna call you both…Kyohime for her and… Kyooji for him" Ash stated, satisfied with the name he made for them.

"Ah, 'Kyohime'… with the way they will look when they evolve to Nidoqueen and Nidoking respectively, I bet you were thinking about dinosaurs, right?" Leaf answered her on thoughts "Haha, 'Kyo' from 'Kyoryu' meaning Dinosaur, 'Hime' and 'Oji', Princess and Prince. I knew you will give them a great name" she said with a smile.

Blushing from the comment, Ash then said "Ahaha, yeah you're right… Hey now that I think about it, why don't you name your Pokemon too? So that they will be special in their own way" Ash explained to Leaf with a grin.

With a happy expression, Leaf then clapped her hands and smiled, looking at her Pokemon, she then said "that's right! It's a great idea, what do you say Bulbasaur? Want to have a nickname too?" she asked her Bulbasaur.

**"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" **"Okay! What about… ehehe Hadoku! Get it? 'Ha' meaning Leaf *giggle* and 'Doku', meaning Poison!" **"Bul-Bulbasaur!"** "All right! From now on you'll be called Hadoku"

"Good for you guys" Ash said "Anyway, we should get to sleep now. We still have maybe two days before we get to Viridian and while I still want to talk with you guys, we all need our rest"

Everyone agreed as they all went to their sleeping bags, while the Pokemon went back to their Pokeballs while Yurai stayed up to guard them while they sleep.

"Finish with your stuff Leaf?" Ash asked "Yeah, I'm all done here!" Leaf stated as she zipped her bag and stood up.

"Well then" Ash grinned "We should go now so that we won't be burning daylight" "Right!" **"Pikapi!" "Sable~"**

As they were about to go, they heard a sound of a bike being pedalled. "GET AWAYYYY!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" Ash wondered "Did you say something Leaf?" he look at his fellow trainer "No, I didn't. I thought you were the one who said something As-" someone then interrupted with a loud "I SAID GET AWAYYY!"

**"Pika! … Pi… Ka… Chu!"** Raizumi shouted as he let out a huge Thunder Bolt on the incoming person turning the bike into a fried crisp in the process.

"Ahh! Ouch… Ah! My bike!" the girl stated as she look at the Pikachu with an angry expression.

"Why you…" Ash then interrupted after composing himself and helping Leaf in getting up "What the hell were you doing? Knowing that were in the way, you still went and almost hit us with. Your… ah, fried bike"

"Yeah!" Leaf added her two-cents "If you just turn a little bit we all won't be hurt at all"

"Uhh… oh, sorry-Wait! We gotta run away now!" the girl stated before grabbing the two and tried to drag them away.

"Why? Some Pokemon chasing you?" Ash asked with a confused look.

"Huh? How did you- ah! Whatever, yes, a LOT of Spearows are coming here" Girl explained "I didn't know it was their territory until I saw them looking angry at me- and their they are now!" said the girl in a scared voice.

"Ah, crap" "Ash! Language!" Ash looks sheepish "Sorry, but anyway" he continued seriously "we won't be able to outrun them. Fighting back is our best bet right now" Ash said with grim face.

"Are you sure Ash?" Leaf asked in a worried voice "Positive… Unless one of us act as bait, which I'm not letting ANYONE from doing. Raizumi and Yurai are just enough anyway" Ash said in a bored way. "All right, if you say so" Leaf replied with a sigh.

"Hey! Don't tell me your gonna stay and fight them are you?" stated the girl with a "Are you crazy?!" look in her face. Smiling, Ash look to the girl and said "Well, of course!" he said happily "this way, both of my Pokemon will get stronger and they will Level Up at the same time" "You're crazy!" looking at him in both a weird and concern look in her face.

"Hey! I resent being called crazy" Ash said "Besides, I'm not crazy. I'm insane!" Ash said with a proud voice, puffing his chest out as his Pokemon walked forward getting ready for a fight.

"Oh Ash…" Leaf face-palmed as she stepped back, knowing that if Ash says he can do it, he'll do it.

"Yurai, Raizumi, Double Time!" Ash stated as his Pokemon stood in front of him, battle ready.

"You guys know what to do" Ash told them "Raizumi, Thunderstorm! Yurai, ready your Thunder Punch in case a couple of Spearows escape damage" Ash ordered before bracing himself from the effects of Raizumi's combo.

"Thunderstorm? What kind of attack is that? I haven't heard an attack like that" Girl was confused.

"Well, I'll be shock if you know about it" said Leaf "I mean, that's just Ash's way of telling his Pokemon a combination of moves, just to confused his opponents" she explained as she prepared her umbrella. "Thunderstorm is actually just a combination of Rain Dance and Thunder" with the umbrella above them, they're ready for the incoming rain.

"NOW!" Ash shouted. Shouting his species' name, Raizumi let out a huge Thunder Bolt to the skies as it started to get dark, with rain clouds covering the sky. As the Spearows were half-way in hurting the group of humans and Pokemons, a huge lightning hurl to the back of the flock. Squawking in surprised, they were not prepared for the lightning from above. They tried spreading out but they still got hit. They then tried to disperse but every time a Spearow leave a lightning bolt will hit them. With no escape, each one got hit hard, not a single shot of lightning missed.

After a while, the storm disperse, letting the blue sky out. Not a single Spearow survive the onslaught.

Satisfied, Ash thanked and congratulated them with a job well done. Happy, they went back to their previous location, Yurai standing beside him and Raizumi perching himself on Ash's shoulders, trying to find a comfortable position then just laid there.

Leaf was smiling at his work, while the girl just stood there awestruck with her jaw on the ground, literally.

…okay, she fell after seeing the light show and seeing Raizumi not even winded and tired at all!

"Wha-but-how can-you-Gah!" stammered the girl before Raizumi shot her a weak Thunder Shock to stop her from talking.

Ash shrug "I train them, simple as that" he answered "anyway, now we gotta go to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, while I know they're not hurt or tired, I still need to check-up my Pokemon just in case" Ash reminded Leaf and told Girl.

"Yeah, especially since were still a bit wet from the make-shift rain" stated Leaf "Hey! Why don't you stick with us? Well, until we get to the Pokemon Center I mean" she asked as she kept on wringing out a part of her shirt that got wet in the rain.

"Ah, well, okay then." She answered "besides! He owes me a bike!" she angrily spoke "What? How the hell- "Ash!" "How do I, owe you a bike?" Ash asked "for your information, it was YOU who was about to hit US, it's your fault that you and your bike got fried, Raizumi wouldn't hit you with a Thunder Bolt if you just made a turn" pointed Ash out as he took of his wet cap and shook the water away.

"Hmp! Whatever, fine I'll go with you guys, at least until Viridian City" Girl decided "anyway since I'm going with you guys, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'll go first, the names Misty, Misty Waterflower, a Pokemon Trainer, and a soon to be Water Pokemon Master!" she proclaimed with a bit of a smug voice along with it while making a pose with her right hand in a peace sign.

"Well, since you introduce yourself" Leaf started "might as well be polite. My name's Leaf Gatcha from Pallet Town, a Pokemon Trainer and my goal is to become a Pokemon Master!" she ended with a determined voice.

"The name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. A fellow Pokemon Trainer and my goal is to aim high in the conference, catch interesting Pokemon, and also to be a Pokemon Master." He stated in a polite but firm voice.

"Well, nice to meet you guys! We better go now before it gets dark" Misty told her new traveling companions as she tried to carry her pack, her fried bike and failing.

Sighing, Ash took the bike from Misty's hands "Let me carry it" he said "This is the least I could do for you since it WAS my Pokemon that fried it" "ah-um, thanks I guess…"

"Alright!" he said loudly "let's get this show on the road!" his Pokemon and his friends nodding, they proceed onwards to Viridian City to find a place for rest, which is the Pokecenter and to restock their supplies in the Pokemart.

After the fiasco, Ash took his time to look at Dexter and check if his Pikachu got stronger and he did. Before he was Level 29, now he went up 5 more levels. That meant the Spearows were much more experience then they let on, just maybe below 2 to 3 levels of Raizumi's previous Level, and he also learned a new Move called Feint.

After walking for so long they finally saw an outpost, maybe for a ranger, they look at the sign and saw that it was still a couple of meters before they reach Viridian. Sighing but happy that there so close to the city and by extension, relaxation and a break from all the walking they did. They all went to look at the road and before they even started to walk again, they saw a person was riding a bike with a side cab on it, going closer to their location and just stopping in front of them.

Taking of her helmet, she made herself known as an officer due to the badge in front of her chest, indicating she's from the Viridian City Police. Placing her helmet on the seat of her bike, walk 5 steps forward then introduced herself.

Making a stiff posture, she then introduced herself "Good afternoon everyone, I am Officer Jenny, an Officer of the Viridian City Police Department. In behalf of Viridian, I welcome you to the City of Beginning and the End" (A/N Made the last one up since Viridian is your first and last stop on the way to the Elite Four in the game.)

After greeting the Officer and introducing themselves, along with a story of how they got there, the Officer then provided them the means of transportation using her bike with the side cab. Giving their own respective gratitude, they proceeded to make themselves comfortable. Misty and Leaf were sitting on the side cab together, while Ash will sit behind the Officer, then held the handle behind him so as to balance himself and won't fall off, which made Leaf sigh in relief, since Ash would have held the Officer in her waist and she didn't want that.

Making sure everything was in place; Officer Jenny started the bike then drove off to Viridian City's Pokecenter.

As they went off they didn't see the wanted paper flew off from where it was stapled. As the wind died down, it fell just in front of 2 mysterious people. The male grabbed it. The paper consists of two pictures, one was a light blue color haired male while the other one has a long maroon color haired female, wearing white colored clothing with a huge R printed on the front of their shirts and as we finally saw the mysterious people, they were no other than the two people that is exactly the same as the wanted poster described! Grinning, he crumpled the paper and threw to the side, where it was shredded to pieces courtesy of a smirking Cat-like Pokemon.

Turning his smirk into a full blown grin he then spoke (Gasp!*) "Wanted? Criminals? Hmp, dey wan criminals do dey? Den will make sure we giv'n dem wat da people wan'?" then the male spoke "Of course Meowth, we don't want them to be called liars do they?" Meowth answered back "Dats right James, will make sure dey won' fo'get us. Right, Jessie" the female, Jessie replied "Why of course Meowth, why, we should even throw out a show for them to add a couple more flare to it! What do you say, hmm?"

Nodding, all three proceeded to grin and went to they're hot air balloon and flew to Viridian City, doing what they do best (And I know you guys and gals already know *wink*) they were about to set off to the city when suddenly, a stray Spearow appeared! Without looking where it's going, it continued to fly straight to the balloon.

PooF! The balloon exploded, and everyone inside the balloon were screaming as they were, heh, BLASTED OFF to who knows where.

"We haven't made are debut yet and were already blown away?!" Jessie screamed.

"Look at the bright side, at least no one saw us" James shouted.

"Ah, shut up! Were still being blasted off~~~" Meowth replied in a snarky voice.

Woooooooshh…Ping*.

It was already night time when they arrive in Viridian City, they continued on until they saw the huge universal sign of a Pokecenter, along with it is the impressive height of the Pokemon hospital. Thanking her for the ride, Officer Jenny then drove off to who knows where. The group is now standing just in front of the Pokecenter. Making sure they got everything and nobody is missing, they went inside the Center.

As they got inside, Leaf and Ash was awed at the simple but magnificent structure of inside the Pokecenter. Misty wasn't too surprised because of the fact that she has already went inside a Pokemon Center many times now. They continued to walk to the desk of one Nurse Joy, standing there diligently with her permanent "nurse smile" equipped.

Approaching her, Misty spoke first "Hi Nurse Joy!" she greeted the nurse with a smile.

With a smile of her own Nurse Joy greeted back "Oh, Misty! Welcome back, have you finally caught a Water Pokemon?" the nurse asked "No, nothing. Not even a Magikarp took my bait, maybe they were already full and just didn't feel the need to find more food" Misty sadly replied.

"I'm sorry, well, you might be lucky next time!" Nurse Joy encouraged her. Then, finally noticing Leaf and Ash she spoke in a surprised but cheerful voice "Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Nurse Joy, how may I help both of you?"

"Well…" Ash started to speak, but was interrupted by Misty "Oh! Sorry about that Nurse Joy, I forgot to mention I have company" Nurse Joy clapped her hands "Ah, friends of yours, Misty?"

"Yep" Misty replied, and then continued "We just became traveling partners, but yeah were friends. Nurse Joy, meet my friends Leaf Gatcha, the girl and Ash Ketchum, the guy. They're both trainers and they both need to check-up their Pokemons. Guys meet Nurse Joy, the one and only Nurse of the Pokemon Center here in Viridian City. She will be the one that will take care of all your needs except your supplies"

"Actually" Nurse Joy rebuked "we can now actually restock your supplies, with a price of course. They have finally implemented the same Pokemon Centers that the Unova had and combined both the Poke Center and the Pokemart across various regions excluding the Kalos region" she stated as she pointed her right hand to the left, and there it is. While it was put to process not too long ago, the space of the Pokemart is a lot bigger but still small enough to give a walking and breathing space for the trainers staying or resting in the Pokecenter.

"Well, what do you know?" Ash mused "guess we already found the store, ne Leaf?" Leaf just nodded and giggled.

Leaf then look at the Nurse before asking "Anyway, Nurse Joy?" "Yes?" "Can you check my Pokemon? We've been traveling for a while now and while we do take some breaks, I just want to make sure my Bulbasaur is in tip top shape" she requested.

"Why of course! That's what I'm here for after all" she replied.

"Thank you!" Leaf then looked at Ash "I'll go on ahead to the store to buys my own stuffs" then Misty said "I'll go with you!" "Sure…"

"Sure, I'll just give my Pokemon to Nurse Joy. I still got a couple more question for her so I'll catch you there" Ash replied before going near the desk to place his Pokeballs on the table while Leaf and Misty went to the area where the store is, Leaf hoping to buy the stuff she needs and also restocking the supplies for her journey while Misty just wants to talk the Leaf.

"While you're checking Leaf's Pokemon, can I leave you mine to heal too? My Pikachu just fought a lot of Spearows not too long ago and I just want to make sure their okay before going we go to the Viridian Forest" Ash requested as he waited for the nurse to finish her work on the computer.

"Why of course Ash. I'll be happy to heal them for you" Nurse Joy spoke as she placed the Pokeballs (Yurai and Raizumi begrudgingly returned inside) on a tray.

Smiling at Nurse Joy, Ash unintentionally turned his SWAG on before saying "Thank you, I'll return after I finish restocking for the journey ahead" Nurse Joy blushed at the smile.

(A/N Ash used Attract! Nurse Joy is infatuated with Ash! LOL)

"O-of course!" she stuttered. Ash then remembered something and spoke to Nurse Joy "I almost forgot. Nurse Joy, is there a place where we can rest for a while? A hotel or something"

Nurse Joy then replied a bit too happily "Why of course! We've got something even better than a hotel. While the Pokecenter is a place for healing Pokemon, it was also built to accommodate the various trainers that are resting here. The Pokecenter consist of a Pokemon Hospital, a Recreation Room for those trainers that are taking a short rest" the Nurse then pointed out where the room is, which was on the right side of Ash. Then she continued "A cafeteria which is free if you're a trainer" which the nurse pointed out to the door from the right side of the desk, then continued on "Rooms for trainers to take a rest overnight or for a couple days, but no more than a week. Longer than that then we have to make you pay for the overdue stay" here, Nurse Joy pointed at his back, and saw a stair case leading to the second floor "A battlegrounds at the back for those trainers who want to train or are battling with other trainers, and the newly built Pokemart for those who wants to buy or to restock their supplies for the journey" she finish with a dazzling smile as to let Ash see it hoping he will like her, but sweat drop when he just kept on looking at her with his serious expression. (Which she thought looked hot)

Nodding and thanking for the information, Ash then asked for a room and was given a key with a number 112 on it _'Got to remember that' _he thought, memorizing the number of their room. Thanking her again with a smile that made the nurse blushed again; he then turned and went to the Pokemart.

* * *

While they were talking back and forth, Misty went near beside Leaf then decided to ask her "So" she started "How long have you been a trainer Leaf?

Leaf look at her in the corner of her eyes then replied "I just started with my journey as a Pokemon trainer not too long ago and Ash is also the same. We both started our journey together since were from the same town, so it makes sense that we go together" after saying together, Leaf blushed but kept on talking "We've only started traveling for two- I mean 3 days" from here, Leaf narrowed her eyes "But Ash is a much better trainer than I am, even better than Gary! Since he already had a Pokemon before he started his journey" she commented, remembering the fact Ash had his Shiny Sableye for 3 years. A huge advantage for him and also a very long time to start training, giving him an idea on how and what a Pokemon Trainer feels like.

"I see, no wonder his Pikachu was so strong, he must have been training it a lot for a long time" Misty commented before seeing Leaf shook her head.

"Oh no" Leaf said amused "Raizumi wasn't his first Pokemon, it was actually Yurai, his Sableye. And Raizumi is a he, he hates it when someone calls him an it. Stating that it felt degrading and insulting" Leaf told Misty, correcting her into thinking that the Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Misty grumbled seeing as sometimes people thought that she was a boy, then said "But wow, really? If Pika- I mean Raizumi wasn't his first Pokemon and already that strong, I don't want to know how strong his Sableye is!" Misty stopped talking, and looked as if she was in a trance, but snapped out and asked "What's a Sableye?" with a very confuse look on her face.

Sighing, Leaf took out her Pokedex, then search for the information about Sableye, before showing it to Misty "That's a Sableye, you won't be able to find it here anyway since it's not native to Kanto at all, it's actually from all the way to Hoenn" she explained "But, there's a one in a million chance you might find it here since all the regions are finally starting to let the Pokemon native to their region migrate in other region to increase the amount of Pokemon, especially those rare Pokemons that Trainers like to catch and about" she stated as they both stopped in front of a stand filled with items that are mostly used for journeys. Potions, antidotes and even a map with a description of the various places and landmarks of the Kanto region.

Misty nodded at the information as she took out a few potions and putting it on the cart they pulled out somewhere in the store "I see, but the Sableye that's on the picture is color violet, Ash's is gold. Why's that?" she questioned Leaf.

Taking out a map from the selection, Leaf answered with a quiet voice "Not too loud. I don't want anyone else to hear that Ash has a Pokemon that's rarer than a Dratini here in Kanto, especially since his has an unusual color" Leaf stopped for a while and was looking around if they were anyone there that's in hearing range between the two of them. Seeing none, Leaf continued "The reason why Yurai is… Unique is because his is a Shiny Pokemon" "Shiny Pokemon?" Misty asked. Nodding at her, Leaf explained "Remember when I said that you got a one in a million chance to see a Sableye? Well, times to that another million and that's how rare a Shiny Pokemon is, it's much, MUCH rare than a Pseudo-Legendary like Dragonite. And somehow, it was said in a theory that, when a Pokemon with a different color than their species have, it also comes with a drastic change of strength. Meaning, a Pokemon with a different color is much, much stronger, maybe two or three times stronger than their normal colored species. Of course it's just a theory. But after seeing Yurai, I'm starting to think that their theory is really accurate"

"I see, thanks for the info. At least I'll know what kind of Pokemon is Shiny or Not" Misty stated before taking out her wallet and taking out the required amount, she paid the stuffs she bought before taking a bag to place her items on. She then proceeded to go out with Leaf following close by just finished putting the stuffs she bought in her bag after Misty.

Seeing them outside the room going within the Pokemart, Ash made himself known to the two girls before asking if they are already done with their stuffs. Nodding, Misty then asked Ash if he already got a room for them to take a rest for the night. Remembering the key along with the room number, Ash gave Misty the key before telling them that to wait for him in the waiting room in the Hospital Part of the Center as he went inside the store to buy his own things for the journey. Sensing Leaf's questioning look, Misty then provided Leaf her own information about the various features and functions the Pokemon Center has to offer as they waited for Ash to return.

Coming back from the store, they waited for a while before going to the desk where Leaf's and in turn, Ash's Pokeballs are placed. Taking their respective Pokeball (Pokeballs in Ash's case), Ash let out Raizumi, looking good as new, while kept Yurai on his Pokeball, not wanting to show him in public. They then thanked the nurse, with Ash smiling at her, his SWAG still on, in which Nurse Joy blushed for the third time (with Leaf growling at the back, noticing the blush and the way the nurse was looking at Ash) before they waved at the nurse with a good night as they went inside their rooms, letting Yurai in the process, and finally let their sleepiness take over them. Misty and Leaf took the two beds while Ash took the couch, Yurai beside him and Raizumi laying down just above Ash's head and proceeded to sleep.

It was around midnight when Ash, and in turn his Pokemon, woke up and proceeded to stand and wore his shoes, since he was sleeping with his clothes on, and went outside to find the rest room.

* * *

Nurse Joy was still working on something when suddenly the door going to the outside and 3 individuals walked in, two persons and a Pokemon and went to go straight to the desk where Nurse Joy is stationed in.

Sensing someone walking towards here, she stopped her work and went to see and greet the person that walked in until she spotted what the two humans are wearing. White shirts with a huge R printed at the front.

Looking at the face of the 2 individuals, confirming her suspicions, and grew pale as the female let out an evil grin.

"Oh my… It seems to me that Nurse Joy knows who we are James" the girl told the male beside her.

"Indeed Jessie, it makes me so happy knowing what kind of expression we instil in them whenever they hear or see us" James replied.

"Meowth! N' since she knows who we ayr, y, we might as will tell 'er what we goin' to do! Meowth!" Meowth stated as he let out his claws intimidating the nurse.

Nurse Joy still frozen still, she can only mutter "Te-Team Rocket…!"

* * *

As she said this, Ash stopped walking down the stairs with his Pikachu in tow, with Yurai hanging on his back sleeping. How he does that he'll never know and was about to ask the nurse to show him the way to the rest room, until he sense the atmosphere. He quickly hid so as not to let the crooks from seeing him. Wanting to know who the Team Rocket. He then spotted Jessie, James and Meowth standing in front of the station with a smirk that lets out a 'Were evil, and were doing something evil' aura. And when he saw the big R in front of their clothes, he made a grim scowl.

_'It really is Team Rocket! Shit what's a couple of grunts from a wide known criminal organization doing here? Whatever it is were in trouble. Gotta do something about this' _he thought _'I think they already knows I'm here, so going back up is not an option. Luckily, I think they haven't seen Yurai and Raizumi with me, so in case they move to get their Pokeballs or something I'll paralyze them with my Pikachu and let Yurai hold them with Psychic but first, I need to tell them the plan and let them hide' _ nodding at his plan, he waited for a while to wake Yurai up and told the both of them his plan. Approving said plan they nodded and braced themselves for the incoming fight that will escalate if things get rough.

Walking cautiously in front of them, he then act as if nothing's wrong as he ask Nurse Joy "Hey, Nurse Joy, I was wondering where the rest room is. I can't seem to find it on the second floor, do you mind if you show me the way?"

Surprised, Nurse Joy turned to Ash with a panic look, before seeing the look in Ash's eye, a grim determination. Calming herself, she then started to act, hopefully Ash thought, which will go with his plan. If not, well, there's always plan B; Thunder the crap out of Team Rocket then hit them with everything they've got.

"Get away from them! Don't you know who they are? They are from Team Rocket! A criminal organization that has been wreaking havoc around the Kanto and Johto Region!" shouted Nurse Joy to him as the Trio: Jessie, James and Meowth just laughed at the accusation.

"Really?" stated Ash, still acting oblivious of what they are and what they do "Does that mean they're all trouble?" he said as he narrow is eyes at that. Behind a pot, Raizumi is waiting for the chance to use Thunder Wave on them, hoping they will do something that will stop them from doing anything bad while Yurai is sticking on the ceiling, just above Team Rocket, preparing himself to give the evildoers the brutal beat down required to prevent them from escaping and is just waiting for the chance to present itself.

The trio of evil perked their ears as it twitched when the word trouble left from Ash's mouth.

"Trouble? Fufufu…" Jessie mumbled before making a pose, and then started their motto. (A/N Epic Failllll...XD)

"Prepare For Trouble!" "And make it double." James added.

"To protect the world devastation!"

"To unite all people within are nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend and rea-""Raizumi, use Flash!" Ash interrupted with an order.

"Wha-Ah! Bright!" Exclaimed James

"I'm blind!" stated Meowth

"Now" stated Ash "Yurai, use Fist Combo on all three! Raizumi, use Thunder Wave before Yurai goes in for the kill!"

**"Pi..Chu!"** a weak electric shock was sent to Team Rocket, not hurting them, but it made sure they won't be able to leave the Pokemon Center. After Yurai saw that all three are Paralyze, he loosens his hold in the ceiling, free falling on top of them. Fire erupted on his right fist while a dark airy aura surrounded his left, shouting a war cry as his Fire Punch hit Meowth in the face and his Shadow Punch hit James in the head, the fire was extinguished and was replaced as lightning crackled on his arm to his hands, while the dark shadow turned into a sickly purple colored blob on his left. And proceeded to hit Jessie with both a Thunder Punch and Poison Jab on each cheek, and just kept on pounding them with his fist changing moves in quick succession until he backed off.

After making sure Team Rocket is wrap up tight in a rope to lower their chance of escape to 0%. _'Whew, good thing they did that weird motto thing before things got ugly, else we would have destroyed the Pokemon Center from all the trouble that might have happened if Plan A didn't work'_ Ash thought to himself as a drop of sweat appeared in his head "Still though, for a couple of criminals in a well-known criminal organization, they sure have no brains"

Walking to Ash, Nurse Joy proceeded to hug her saviour, tightly and too close for comfort. "Thank you for saving me Ash, you were really great there" she said sweetly "Ah" Ash blushed, whether from the close contact or from the compliment, he's not sure "It's nothing, they didn't do anything yet, but I'm sure they would have done something bad if I didn't go down, like steal the Pokemon here or something. But still, I'm just glad I didn't go straight down without thinking of a plan" he stated as he slowly tried to get out of the nurse tight hold on him.

* * *

Aaannd~ that's when Leaf and Misty saw when they went down. They woke up from the sound of a shout, which also woke up the other trainers from their slumber. Annoyed, both girls wore their clothes and proceeded to went down to the first floor to give whoever disrupted their slumber a piece of their mind.

The moment Leaf saw Ash squirming uncomfortably at the hug that Nurse Joy is happy, all TOO happy to give she might add, a vein popped out and she saw, ehem, Red. Misty also saw them, and was going to ask why their hugging when she saw the Trio of Team Rocket in the corner of her eyes. She gasp, making her and in turn, Leaf known, making Nurse Joy jump in surprise loosening her hold, letting Ash escaped from what he called "Death by Hugging" courtesy of Nurse Joy, and making Leaf snap out of her rage temporarily and went to look at what made Misty gasp. That's when she saw the unconscious tied-up trio in the middle of the room.

After Leaf reprimanding Ash from battling Team Rocket, Nurse Joy contacted Officer Jenny to finally arrest the criminals that have been haunting Viridian City for a long time.

After a while, Officer Jenny arrived and took the criminals to the Viridian City Police Department to finally put the Trio of criminals behind bars. Their punishment: 25 to Life.

After the fiasco, they went back to sleep, waiting for the sun to rise.

Morning came, and everyone just finish preparing for the journey ahead with Misty stating that this was the safest way to return to her home in Cerulean City as an excused so that she has someone to accompany her thorugh the Bug filled Pokemon of Viridian Forest, which she then shuddered. With a couple of refresh teens, bags full of items, a map of the Kanto region for the directions to Pewter City, a full stomach and lastly, a kiss from Nurse Joy, stating it was a thanks for saving her which made Ash blush and Leaf furious. Misty just gave the three of them an awkward laugh.

Waving at the back, they went and traveled to the Viridian Forest, filled with Pokemons and the like. But mostly Bug Pokemon.

Misty shivered. Seeing that it's not cold, she shrugged thinking it was just nothing. Poor Misty, not knowing what kind of Pokemon are within the forest that they will encounter with Ash's luck.

Everyone stopped just right in front of the Forest's entrance.

Filled with determination while Misty is filled with anxiety due to her fear of bugs, Ash step forward thinking.

_'This is it. After this forest, we'll be in Pewter City, the City of Stone to get my first Gym Badge'_

He unknowingly tightened his fist.

_'The first step in becoming a Pokemon Master starts here!'_

**End of Chapter 2: A New Friend And A Viridan Mayhem**

* * *

Ash's Team :

**Pikachu [Raizumi] Level 36; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Growl, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Slam, Thunder Bolt, Feint, Agility, Protect, Flash, Charge, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Slam and Rock Smash.**

**Sableye [Yurai] Level 44; Shiny Pokemon**

**Moves: Scratch, Leer, Foresight, Night Shade, Astonish, Fury Swipes, Fake Out, Detect, Shadow Sneak, Knock Off, Faint Attack, Punishment, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Dig, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Poison Jab, Psychic, Return, and Payback.**

**Golett [Chiyuzo] Level 25; Shiny Pokemon**

** Moves: Pound, Defense Curl, Astonish, Mud-Slap, Rollout, Shadow Punch, Iron Defense, Drain Punch, Focus Blast, Mega Punch, Magnitude, Thunder Punch**

**Pidgey [Hageshika] Level 13; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter and Pluck.**

**Nidoran Female [Kyohime] Level 9; Shiny Pokemon**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Tail Whip, Double Kick, Cut, Bite, Toxic, Attract, Charm and Helping Hand.**

**Nidoran Male [Kyooji] Level 14; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Venoshock, Toxic, Dig, and Hone Claws.**

Leaf's Team:

**Bulbasaur [Hadoku] Level 15; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves : Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb and Absorb.**

**That's all actually, also please give me lots of reviews, I'll try to update as fast as I can. :D**

**Next Time!**

**-Krayne - The Novice Writer**


	4. Bug Bites and Let's Brock!

**Hello there! Sorry for the long update, but I was making a decision whether to end it with Brock coming along on their Journey or end it with when they get out of Mt. Moon. But I'm finally done.**

**Also, I'm an idiot. I'm new and all to this, so I didn't know about things like Beta-Reading and the like, so sorry. So fellow writers/authors can you inform me what you usually do whenever you put up a new story? Any information is much appreciated thank you!**

**Now, 11 Reviews is already a lot for me since I just posted this story a few of days ago. And also since the words aren't that a lot, it would be less noticeable for the readers. So to those who gave reviews, thank you very much! To those who don't, I encourage you review, every writer wants their reader to review their story, no matter what the comments are, just to let the writer know what he's doing right or wrong, I am no exception. Except flames, their just words that sometimes doesn't make sense even for the story. You might as well just spout random words of curses. **

**I'm gonna start with the review on my first chapter**

**Guest : Thanks for that, I'll try to make it entertain for everyone and good to read at the same time.**

**Lightningblade49 : Thanks for the review. Ash will still get the Pokemon in the anime, with a couple of changes and other Pokemon that I like a lot and Pokemon that goes with the Plot. Your idea is great Lightning, but the reason why I chose Sableye(Even if he's a Shiny or not) is simple, he's my favorite Pokemon second only to Latios and Eelektross.**

**TheLastNanaya : There WILL be a Harem, but Ash won't start getting girlfriends flocking over him right now. As you've already seen I made him extremely dense romantically. Don't join dense and stupid, that's just stupidity. Ash KNOWS what love means. That also includes things like dating, kissing, mating, marriage and among other things concerning love and romance. He just won't get it when it comes to girls crushing, liking or loving him. Misty and Leaf are already in the Harem by the way along with Lyra, May, Dawn, Iris, Bianca, Hilda and Rosa. Haven't seen anyone make a Harem with the idea I have in mind. The only hint I'm going to give is that Ash and his Group will return to Kanto, initiating the start of Ash's Harem. He will lose that obliviousness when he gets to Sinnoh though, I assure you.**

**To reviewees : If you guys have someone else to join in the Harem, please tell me the reason why and how will they be able to join the Harem. Theirs a reason why the Girls that Ash befriended and joined him on his Journey is in the Harem coz' they'll be like, hanging out with them most of the time that goes on for 1-3 Years. But here I will make it longer.**

**riverm8rix : Ash already straightened himself out the moment he got his Shiny Sableye. But don't forget, he is still a 10 years old kid, so he will still have that childish attitude. He'll lose it as the years go by but for now, he'll go bat shit crazy if he goes sugar high if he gets all childish. But only if their having fun or relaxing.**

**Reviews on the 2nd Chapter**

**LightningBlade49: The reason why the information that the Pokedex gave was long is because I just combined the information of its species, details, abilities, weakness, moves and the other stuffs that the Trainer will usually get to see of their own Pokemon. Information only they alone are privy to. But of they scan a Pokemon before catching it, it will only let out information about it's species. everything else about the Pokemon that Trainer will CATCH will be release when he scans it again if caught successfully and will only let out information about gender, level, abilities (including hidden abilities) and their moves. I'll just erase the Type-Advantage/Disadvantage information on the next chapter whenever they capture a Pokemon. I'll make sure I put the Pokemon and their names everytime before a new chapter. just to let you guys know though. Ash (Besides Ritchie, but his will be in English) will be the only Trainer that will name their Pokemon "Weirdly". Leaf's nicknamed Pokemon will be her first two, the rest will stick on their species name. She'll just reasoned that her head hurts whenever she thinks of a name.**

**niceguy24 : I like to be different, just to let you guys know. Their names come from Japanese that I translated on Google. I'll make sure to put their Names so that you guys won't get all confused. And about Ash's Pokemon... I already let it out on Chapter 1, those are the Pokemon he will GET/CATCH in the Kanto Region ONLY. Pokemon like Aron or Beldum... We'll see shall we? I told you guys what he will catch. But besides the anime caught Pokemon, I never said when he's going to catch the other Pokemon did I? You guys will just have to read the rest of the story to know when, where and how Ash will get/catch them.**

**aloasa : Thank you, please continue on reviewing and hope you like the Chapter 3.**

**Dante R Vale : Thank you, please continue on reviewing and hope you like the Chapter 3. Sorry if my comment is the same, I'm still getting use to writing comments on my reviews. So bear with me here please.**

**mmat: Misty, Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Bianca, Hilda, Rosa are sure in. I already stated from TheLastNanaya's answer to his review what you guys need to do if you want someone inside the Harem. Just started giving Leaf her entire list of Pokemon that she too will only get/catch in Kanto. You will learn what Pokemon Misty have when they get to Cerulean City, which will be the next chapter. The Pokemon she will get/catch? same as anime while adding a couple more. Yes, I already stated in the end of Chapter 1 what I WILL write. Yes, I'm including all the Movies...I, just need to torrent a couple of them. XD**

**Guest : Thank you. There's a reason why the Pokemon will be stronger and be high-leveled and you will find that reason if you read this Chapter. :)**

**Silver Heart11DOOM : Thank you Silver. Your review may be short but your words were worth it.**

**Much Appreciated to all those who reviewed.**

**Now-**

**Ash's Pokemon and Their Names:**

**Sableye - Yurai**

**Pikachu - Raizumi**

**Golett - Chiyuzo**

**Caterpie - Chofuri**

**Pidgey - Hageshika**

**Nidoran(M) - Kyooji**

**Nidoran(F) - Kyohime**

**Leaf's Pokemon and Their Names:**

**Bulbasaur - Hadoku**

**Weedle - Kirabi**

**Nidoran(F)**

**Sandshrew**

**Let the Story Start!**

* * *

**Start Chapter 3: Bug Bites and Let's Brock!**

It's morning. Pokemon running about, ready to do their thing for the new day. The… Sun isn't shining because we can't see it…? Wait, what?

Was the thought of Ash as he woke up from his slumber, he stood up. Stretching his body, he yawned for a little while before checking his surroundings.

On his left was Leaf's and Misty's sleeping bag, with the girls still sleeping on it like a log. Chuckling to himself, he then look to his right, seeing his Pikachu asleep on the ground while Yurai was nowhere to be found.

Paranoia kicked in. He frantically look in every direction looking for the Sableye that was his buddies for 3 years.

He soften his eyes when he saw Yurai not too far for the camp, with various berries on his arms, carrying it as he put his arms below it like make shift basket.

'Probably woke up earlier than me and gotten hungry' he thought as his sense of paranoia slowly started leave him.

Rotating his arms around, he proceeded to take his upper clothing as he prepared his daily routine of exercise that he made and started 3 years ago with his Sableye in tow.

"Time for a warm-up" Ash said as he started to push-up, executing the exercise perfectly as he counted with every push, his Yurai mimicking him "1… 2… 3…" **"Say… Say… Say…"**

One hour later Misty woke up due to the Sunshine weaving through the trees, as if making sure Misty got hit in the face with its morning rays.

Groaning, Misty glared above to the Sun and then grumbled as she slowly got out of her sleeping bag, stretching her body as she does so.

"Mmmm…Hmm?" She wondered as she heard something that sounded like a person counting with a grunt.

Slowly walking out of the camp site, she made sure to check if everything was in place the same way as last night before checking out the sound.

As she got there though, she gave all her willpower NOT to nosebleed from the sight.

There, just in front of her, was Ash Ketchum doing a dance-like routine, naked in the upper portion of his body, his sweat glistening from the sunlight, going down to his rock-hard chest all the way too-

"Oh my Arceus! Is that a four-pack?!" She whispered in awe, this time, she couldn't stop her nosebleed in time.

Not knowing someone was watching, too focus on his dance as he kept on making a rotating motion while punching and kicking in the air. Flexing his muscles as he does so.

'No wonder Nurse Joy tried to hug him. She was feeling him up all this time!'

In the Viridian Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy sneezed, panicking as she does so seeing that it got to her mug. Pouting, she then said "And I just made that coffee…" she then thought _'Someone must be talking about me… I hope it's Ash' _Nurse Joy giggled as she blushed heavily_ 'Hopefully he'll remember me. I can still remember the feeling of his abs whenever I gave him a hug…heehehee…" _cue perverse giggling with a nosebleed.

Shrugging, Misty kept on looking at Ash, oblivious to the fact that someone is behind her doing the same thing.

Finish with his flexibility training, he then started to stretch backward, puffing out his stomach outward, showing off his hard and firm body from his 3 years of daily exercise, along with the many times he played with the wild Pokemon before he found Yurai.

Misty kept on looking even as her other nostril started to bleed. That's when the person behind her spoke up.

"Amazing, isn't he…" the person said dreamily with a female voice

Startled, Misty froze. Luckily, she covered her mouth before she squeaked, making her voice muffled and away from Ash's sensitive hearing.

Looking back, she sighed, seeing it was just Leaf, before stopping and made a good look at her face.

Leaf still had that dreamy look in her eyes. But her nose was bleeding non-stop from the free show Ash is giving while her drool kept on going out from the side of her mouth before licking her lips then change her dreamy look to a look of hunger.

"Oh, how the many things I would do just so I can go and touch everything about him right now, then, then…" if possible, her hungry look turned even hungrier, and it started to creep Misty out. Though, she couldn't help but agree with her statement.

"Then I'll jump him, take his clothes off, ravish his body and then have some hot, steamy se-"Misty leaped from her position to Leaf's then to stop her from her lustful state. "Snap out of it Leaf! You're too young for THAT!" Misty said with a blush on her face and a bit of blood leaking out from her nose from the thought of ACTUALLY doing that to a person she knows for only a few days! 'How the hell does Leaf even knows about that?!' she thought as she shook Leaf back and forth from her arousing daydreaming 'She's 10 years old for Pete sake! Whoever raised her isn't right with their heads' she thought.

Back in Pallet Town, Delia and Leaf's mother sneezed at the same time, wondering if they gotten a cold before shrugging it off.

Leaf snapped out of her stupor "Ooh- Uh, who? Wha- Misty? What are you doing?" Leaf asked. Forgetting the fact that she was in a state of sexual hunger from looking at Ash half-naked, also forgetting the reason why she's here in the first place.

"Nothing! Just… nothing" she replied in a quiet voice as Leaf wondered what was wrong before shrugging it off. Misty and Leaf then stood up and went back to their camp site and Misty was surprised when she saw Ash cooking their breakfast, clothes intact when he was just there in the clearing without a shirt not too long ago!

"Hey guys, where did you run off to?" Ash asked as he put the first serving of food on Leaf's plate before making another one for Misty.

Misty stammered "But how- you were just-why are yo-How?" raising his left eyebrow, Ash answered "I woke up early so I thought I'll do a couple of work out before cooking our breakfast, right Yurai?" He was thinking that Misty was wondering where he'd go while Yurai just made a thumbs-up, not bothering to speak because he's tired from their daily routine.

"Re-really? Ah, what the heck, let's just eat and pack up after this, I really want to go to Pewter City before night time" Misty relented, her shoulders drooping and then went to sit where the table is, which was a stump.

After letting out their Pokemon except Misty, they started to eat.

* * *

"Ash, are you done packing yet?" Leaf shouted as she went to where Ash is just putting that last of his stuffs in his bag.

"Yeah, I'm done" standing up, Ash then faced the girls and said "Well, let's go then, I want to capture more Pokemons here along with training the Pokemon I have before we go to Pewter City!"

Sighing, Leaf then stated "I know Ash" she smiled "Besides, I still haven't caught a Pokemon yet, I know that my Bulbasaur is great against the Pewter City Gym, but I still want to catch more in case my Pokemon can't handle it alone" Leaf reminded Ash "There's also the fact that we don't know how many and what kind of Rock-Type Pokemons the Gym Leader has and will pit against us"

"That's right" Misty added then raise her hand with her index finger pointing up to emphasize her statement "Battling other trainers is different with battling the Gym Leaders and also" she added her middle "There are special rules when fighting the Gym Leader, it could be a three on three Pokemon Battle or even an all-out Battle, six-o-six" raising her ring finger she continued "But while the Challenger can substitute their Pokemon, the Gym Leader cannot as it was stated in the Gym Battle Rules, so use that to your advantage" she ended with a firm voice.

"Wow Misty, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you're a Gym Leader" Ash joked as he laugh.

"Uhh… Yeah… Eheeheehee… _Whew_" She sighed, wiping a huge imagined sweat drop. While Ash was laughing, Leaf was not. Suspicious, she then narrowed her eyes at Misty.

"Yeah, Misty… For a _Pokemon Trainer, _you sure know a LOT about Gym Battles and their rules" Leaf drawled when she said Pokemon Trainer "Makes me think that… you ARE a Gym Leader!" she accused pointing at Misty with a suspicious look.

Misty sweat then she stammered "What?! Of course not, I'm just a Trainer! Do I look like a Gym Leader too you?" she stated trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Well, looks can be deceiving… And if you're just a simple Trainer, then why do you know so much about Gym Battle Rules, huh?!" Leaf insisted.

Sweating, before having an idea, she then answered back "Tha-that's because I'm friends with the Cerulean Gym Leader! And because were best friends, she decided to show me what a Gym Battle is AND their rules! STILL think that I'm a Leader?" she ended with a confident tone.

"Come on Leaf! Lighten up will ya? If she said she's not, then she's not. I mean, Gym Leaders should stay in their Gyms right?" Ash stated "Since the Pokemon League is starting up, lots of Trainers will fight against Gym Leaders almost every day! So it will be bad for the Gym and the Gym Leaders if they just up and left their Gyms and roam around right?"

"Well, I… guess your right Ash. Sorry about that Misty" Leaf apologized to her. Misty just wave her hands in front of her "Hey, it's alright. No harm done. Besides, even I would be wary when someone I just know told me the Gym Rules. I just want to help you guys out" She then blush "Be-besides, I owe you guys with helping me from that Spearow incident" she mumbled quietly.

Ash smiled then said "It's no big deal! Beside, Raizumi got even stronger and faster because of that. So in a way, I should be thanking y-What's that?" he stopped as he saw something from the corner of his eyes.

"What's what Ash? Wait, is it a Pokemon?!" Leaf asked as she too stopped just beside him. Misty stopped beside Ash, trying to look whatever caught Ash's interest.

There in front of them, are two Pokemons talking to each other. One was shaped like a caterpillar, green covering almost its entire body while dark yellow covered its lower part. Several circles on each side and an antenna that is shaped as a Y.

The other one was shaped like a worm, with a light shining orange in its entire frame, their legs shaped like a small pink balls. Its snout is in an oval-shaped with a pink color. Black beady eyes and a horn on his head and on the end of its tail.

Both Ash and Leaf were watching the two Bug-Types curiously. Misty? Scared stiff and frozen the moment her eyes got into contact with the two Pokemons.

"Hey, that's a Caterpie and a Weedle… But the Weedle is different; its color is a lot brighter. A Shiny Pokemon?" Ash half-said, half-ask as he took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Caterpie and Leaf doing the same with the Weedle.

**Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon. CATERPIE has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this POKéMON releases a terrifically strong odor. A Shiny Caterpie has a yellow gold skin instead of the green of a Normal Caterpie.**

**Weedle. The Hairy Bug Pokemon. WEEDLE has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (Nose). A Shiny Weedle has a bright yellow skin instead of the orange of a Normal Weedle.**

"Wow… so that means Weedle is a Shiny Pokemon! All right, I'm gonna catch that one!" Proclaimed Leaf as Ash nodded seeing since he already has 2 Shiny Pokemon, why not give Leaf a chance to have one her own? _'Besides'_ Thought Ash_ 'what are the odds of us finding ANOTHER Shiny Pokemon in our journey. So we should take our chances whenever we find something interesting besides some Shiny Pokemon'_

"Got it, then I'll get the Caterpie. It is kinda cute being small and all" Leaf can't help but giggle at that "Thanks…" She told Ash.

Facing the Shiny Pokemon, noticing that the two Bug-Types were looking at them_. 'Must have heard us from all the talking'_ Leaf thought as she unclip the Pokeball her Bulbasaur is residing in "Go Bulba- I mean, Hadoku! Man, I still have to get used to nicknames" Leaf shouted then said quietly at the last part. Hadoku stood with a cute roar.

"Ok Hadoku, use Razor Leaf on Weedle!" nodding, the Seed Pokemon lowered her upper body as leaves sharp as knives came out, aiming it at the prepared Weedle. The Pokemon just used String Shot on a branch then proceeded to go up, allowing it to escape the Leafy onslaught. Placing itself on the branch, the Bug-Type then shot a Poison Sting at the Bulbasaur. Leaf saw the attack then told her Pokemon "Dodge it Hadoku, then jump and use Vine Whip to grabbed hold on to Weedle"

The Pokemon didn't show she heard her Trainer's command but the way she crouches, preparing itself to just jump to dodge meant Hadoku heard her. As the Poison Sting got closer, Hadoku jump and use Vine Whip on Weedle. Said Pokemon saw the incoming vines and tried to escape using String Shot on another branch but was too late. Hadoku wrap her vines near the end of the Weedle's tail, giving it no chance to escape.

Smirking after she saw her Pokemon's vines holding a firm grip on the Wild Pokemon's tail, she ordered her Pokemon to use Slam on the Weedle to the ground which Hadoku complied. After a couple of Slams, Leaf ordered her Pokemon to let go, when Hadoku did she was surprised to see that the Weedle is still standing. In pain with a lot of bruises, but standing. Impressed, she is even more determined to catch it. She took a Pokeball then threw it to the Shiny one. Upon contact, the Weedle was shrouded with a red light then it went inside the Pokeball before it fell to the ground.

She tightened her fist as she watch the Pokeball wiggling back and forth for a couple of times, then shouted in triumph as the Pokeball stop moving and ended with a ping. Jumping in joy, she then went to get her Pokeball, holding in her excitement, then twirled before ending with a pose "All right! I got a… Shiny Weedle!" she said loudly before seeing Ash coming to her with a Pokeball in his hands.

"Congratulations! You got a new buddy" then Ash smiled at his new capture "And I also got a new friend…" he then clipped his now mini Pokeball in his belt then they went to go where Misty is and was confused when she is still in the same spot as before, frozen stiff.

"Hey Misty, are you okay? You look really stiff…" Ash said in concern as he touch her shoulders.

The moment he did, however, Misty slowly screamed bloody murder.

"Bu-bu-bu-BUU-"

* * *

The world shook, Pokemons where panicking around, the Legendaries were frantic and Ash's, Yurai's and Leaf's ears were bleeding, while Raizumi is out like a light due to him having a more sensitive sense of hearing then the other three.

* * *

Panting from all her shouting, Misty then stammered at the two Trainers "Ma-Make them Sta-sta-Stay away from me!" she said with a frightened voice as she back pedalled for good measure.

"Ouch, Misty you sure are one hell of a screamer…owww" Ash said rubbing his ears, the sounds from earlier still vibrating with Leaf just nodding doing the same thing "Why is it your so afraid of cute, little Caterpie? It's just a Bug-Type Pokemon…sheesh" Ash said to the far away Misty "Yeah, my Weedle is very cute too…" Leaf added as they both took out their Pokeball with their recent capture in it.

"Those things are the third most disgusting, creepy, horrible things in the world!" Misty wailed as she used her bag as a make-shift shield in case they let out their Bug Pokemon.

"Well, besides you, what are the other two things you don't like?" Ash asked Misty as she looks at him with a scared look in her face.

"Haha very funny Ash. Carrots, Peppers and Bugs. And someone has someone they hate and I. HATE. BUGS!" She stated.

"Well, I like all three. Good thing Caterpie isn't out to hear this. I know you hate them, but just coz' you hate them doesn't mean you can diss them like that! Even they have feelings too you know?" Ash reprimanded Misty as he tightened his grip on the Pokeball.

"Well I'll be fine with it so long as those creepy bugs are far away from me!" she said as Leaf helped her up.

"Fine! Then you better run quick coz' I need to know a lot more about Caterpie" He said before shouting "Come out Caterpie!" and as he did, Caterpie just stood there wondering where it is before spotting Ash. It looked on as the Trainer slowly crouched to be near Caterpie's height before showing his hand to it. Confused, it looks at the hand, then to Ash's face. Smiling, Ash then said to Caterpie "I won't hurt you Caterpie; I promise you that you will have fun with me and my other Pokemon. I'll be a good trainer for you" he spoke in a soft, kind voice.

Relaxing, Caterpie nodded then slowly went up to Ash's arm, crawling all the way to his shoulders. Perching itself, it grumbled in content as Leaf did the same thing except not letting it from crawling on her arm; less it accidentally prick her arm with its spiky tail filled with poison.

Misty was too far away to be spotted by them both, which Misty was eternally grateful for.

Making sure that both Pokemon won't be scared and are relax, they took their Pokedex then proceeded to let Dexter tell them the information of their new Pokemon.

**Caterpie is a Bug-Type Pokemon. Its weakness is Fire-, Flying- and Rock-Types. It is strong against Grass-, Fighting- and Ground-Types. It has no immunity.**

**This Caterpie is Male. They evolve into Metapod in Level 7 and Butterfree in Level 10. It is a Normal Pokemon. Its ability is: Shield Dust; its Hidden Ability is: Run Away.**

**It has learned the following Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite and Electroweb.**

**Weedle is a Bug- and Poison-Type Pokemon. Its weakness is Fire-, Flying-, Psychic- and Rock-Types. It is strong against Grass-, Fighting-, Poison- and Bug-Types. It has no immunity.**

**This Weedle is Female. They evolve into Kakuna in Level 7 and Beedrill in Level 10. It is a Shiny Pokemon. Its ability is: Shield Dust; its Hidden Ability is: Run Away.**

**It has learned the following moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Bug Bite.**

"Whoa, Caterpie has an Electroweb as an attack. Maybe one of its parents is a Galvantula?" Ash reasoned before looking at the confused looks of Leaf and Misty, which he somehow saw from far away "Galvantula is a Pokemon native to Unova. It's an Electric and Bug Type Pokemon which evolves from Joltik" he lectured them as he then asks his Caterpie if he also wants a name. Caterpie just growled a little in appreciation.

"…Chofuri, 'Cho' means Butterfly since he will evolve to a Butterfree and 'Furi' means Free" he said as Chofuri likes the name as it consist of the word Free, which to him, someday he will be free to soar the skies as a Butterfree.

"Well, while my Weedle doesn't have any moves like that, I'm still happy that she's a Shiny Pokemon. Oh yeah! What about you Weedle? Do you want a nickname too?" she asks. Weedle just wag her tail like a Growlithe in joy.

"Hmm… Kirabi, which means Killer Bee. Since you're gonna evolve into a Beedrill, I thought it was a great name. How about you Weedle, do you like it?" Leaf stated as Weedle was happy, seeing her eyes just made a upside down U-shape.

"Whoa, when she evolves, she's gonna be so badass!" Ash just grinned as they finally return their Pokemon into their Pokeball to Misty's relief as she slowly walked to where Ash and Leaf are.

"Finally!" Misty finally spoke, her fear of bugs gone as there are nowhere in sight and her two companions put their Bug-Types back to their Pokeballs "Since you guys are done with that, can we finally go now? I'm so tired right now, so I really need to go to Pewter City, I want a nice, comfy bed!" she whined as the other 2 were also tired but not as much as her. Though they are happy they got a new Pokemon, they still want to go and sleep in the Pokemon Center where they have real beds and not sleeping bags.

"Well, it's not afternoon yet so we can make a good distance before taking a break and have lunch" Ash surmised as they nodded then went to the direction of the road to Pewter City.

After making a good distance, they finally thought their close to the exit and in turn, Pewter City. The proceeded to prepare the things for lunch as Ash was still the one cooking.

* * *

Putting the plates on their stump table, Ash then put their food in the middle as he made himself comfortable in their sits "All right guys, lunch is served!" Ash stated, proud of his cooking. Leaf drooled when she saw what Ash made "Ash, what did you cook?" she ask while Misty was looking at Ash as she too wants to know what he made and eager to eat when the two girls smelled the aroma coming from Ash's cooking.

"Well" Ash started "Remember those 2 Pidgeys? Well I made a Roast Chicken for the three of us and a Pidgey Nest for our soup. Now, why don't we dig in!" Ash told them as they nodded eagerly as they got their utensils and promptly ate.

"You know Ash…" Misty said after swallowing a piece of Pidgey and drinking some water "I didn't said this before coz' we were kinda in a hurry but how are you so good at cooking?" she asks Ash when he started to speak before being interrupted by Leaf "Are you kidding? The reason Ash is so good because of his Mom! His Mother owns a restaurant and whenever Ash has free time he always go inside their kitchen and practice cooking. Ash's cooking skills is only second to his mom and THAT's saying something coz' his mother's cooked food is on another level!" she said with stars in her eyes, thinking about his mother's cooking before snapping and continued to eat her share of food.

"It's not that good" Ash said with a blush, embarrassed from Leaf's compliment to his cooking "I don't think I'm even close to my mom's level. Besides, the only reason I kept on practicing is in case I'm alone in my journey when I become a Pokemon Trainer and when I don't have anyone to rely on for food" Ash told them his reason.

After eating they fixed their things that were about to leave when someone called out to them. They turned around and saw a person dressed in a kimono with a wooden sword on his side.

"Halt young travelers!" the samurai stated as he bowed in front of the 3 Trainers. Looking at them, he took his wooden sword and pointed it straight to Ash "I have heard a Trainer that came from Pallet Town are now traveling in this Forest" as he said this he took a Pokeball on his other side with his left hand, as his right is holding the sword "I wish to partake a Pokemon Battle with the trainer, are you by chance the Trainer from Pallet Town, oh hatted one?" he asks Ash while said trainer pointed to himself.

"Me? Well I came from Pallet Town, but Leaf's also a Trainer from Pallet" Ash told the samurai. Raising his eyebrow, the wannabe looked at Leaf before facing Ash once more "I see, but I only have 2 Pokemon, and I have already wished to partake a Pokemon Battle with you" he told Ash.

"Well…" Ash looked at Leaf "If you're fine with that…" Leaf pondered "Well, I also want to know how I'll handle myself in a Pokemon Battle, but since he ask you first, why not?"

"All right" he stated before looking at the samurai "whenever you're ready!" he said as he made a good distance away from the samurai before taking out a Pokeball.

"I shall start first! Go Pinsir!" shouted the samurai as he threw the Pokeball in the air. When the light was gone, it was replaced by a human-sized Pokemon with a huge body and a pincer as long and big as the wannabe's arm.

"What's that Pokemon?" Leaf asked before pointing her Pokedex at it. Dexter's voice came to life.

**Pinsir. The Stag Beetle Pokemon. PINSIR has a pair of massive horns Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape. A Shiny Pinsir has a violet blue skin and flesh colored pincer than the brown skin and dirty white colored pincer of a Normal Pinsir.**

"I see, well then if it's a Bug-Type then Hageshika, To the skies!" Ash stated as he let out his Pidgey were it cawed loudly before landing in the ground opposite of Pinsir.

"Pinsir, use Brick Break!" Samurai started the battle by ordering Pinsir. Pinsir obey his trainer by sprinting to the Pidgey with his right hand shined with a bright white light.

"Sand-Attack" Ash said calmly to Pidgey and in turn, Hageshika gave a huge flap to her wings making the sand on the ground flew to the air before she made another huge flap with her wings in the direction of Pinsir. The Sand-Attack hitting Pinsir, blinded, Pinsir stop his attack and tried to take away the sand from his eyes.

"Aerial Ace" with that command, the Pidgey made a momentum then flew to the air with a boost. Turning around Hageshika flew straight to Pinsir gaining speed by the second. Half-way there she tucked her wings making an even greater boost of speed.

"Pinsir! Bug Bite!" Samurai said in a panicked voice. Pinsir could do nothing but wait for its opponent to come into contact with him to use his attack but Ash did not want any of that.

"Dodge the moment you hit Pinsir" Ash commanded and to his surprised and glee, Pidgey suddenly gotten faster, MUCH faster for the speed of an Aerial Ace as if it just-

"Used Agility… All right Hageshika, that's great!" Ash congratulated his Pidgey.

Pinsir couldn't even bite the Tiny Bird Pokemon when he got hit with the combined speed of Aerial Ace and Agility, making the Super Effective Attack much more powerful than it already is. Dust exploded in their place making all of the people there block their face. When the dust settled, Pinsir is on the ground obviously unconscious. Pidgey cawed, flew in front of Ash and to the surprise of everyone the moment Hageshika's feet touched the ground she shone brightly indicating that-

"Hageshika's evolving!" Leaf stated while Ash thought '_Pinsir has that enough level to give Hageshika enough energy to evolve, that's even greater than her learning Agility!' _ Smiling in glee, he look at his new Pidgeotto proudly were Hageshika called her name loudly.

Taking out his Pokedex, he wants to know what Level his newly evolve Pokemon is and what Moves she learned.

**Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokemon. PIDGEOTTO claims a large area as its own territory. This POKéMON flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**

**Your Pidgeotto (Hageshika) is now Level 19. It has learned new Moves: Agility, Whirlwind, Air Cutter and Steel Wing.**

"All right Hageshika! You're stronger than ever, a couple more battles then you'll be a powerful Pidgeot. I guarantee it!" Ash grinned as Samurai returned his Pinsir giving it a compliment as not to make him sad he lost. After putting his Pokeball back, Samurai took another Pokeball and threw it in the air. Out came a Metapod, the evolve form of Caterpie.

"So that's a Metapod, all right! Hageshika, return. You did great girl!" Ash said, returning the Bird Pokemon then replaced it with Chofuri's. He then threw it in the air, letting out the Worm Pokemon.

"We'll show them who's stronger. Eh, Chofuri?" asked Ash to his Pokemon who only grumbled in approval. He then ordered his Pokemon first "String Shot" The Bug-Type obliged, spraying the Metapod in white, sticky, silk like web.

"Hmph… Metapod, Harden! Show them you won't be beaten that easily!" Samurai told his Pokemon. Metapod's skin turned into a color of polished steel.

"Won't do you any good" Ash said to Samurai as he only look at his opponent with a questioning look "Tackle" confused, Caterpie just listen to his, somehow, crazy trainer before sprinting to the hard as steel Metapod. Ash waited until his Caterpie was close to Metapod before he ordered "Electroweb!"

Understanding his intentions, he stop in front of the Metapod then let out an electrifying string shot shaped like a web on Metapod. With no other moves except Harden, the Metapod could only look in terror as he shouted his name in pain when the attack made contact. After a while it stops, leaving Metapod's energy drained, barely holding on his consciousness. Samurai tried to order his Metapod but couldn't due to Metapod fainting.

"Metapod is unable to battle, Caterpie wins and the match goes to Ash Ketchum. You may give Trainer Ash Ketchum his Battle Money now" Misty announced as Samurai grumbled getting some money before giving it to Ash, while the winner could only looked confused.

"It's the prize money for winning the battle Ash" Misty told him as she and the others waved to the samurai as he went back to where he came from "Whenever you win a Pokemon Battle, the winner is given the appropriate amount of money by calculating the Level of both trainers. From there, if the winner has a much stronger Pokemon than the opposing trainer's, he or she is given a small amount of prize money since the Pokemon League theorized that most of the time stronger Pokemon wins the match. Thus, the small amount of prize money while the Pokemon that is weaker than the opposing trainer's is given a huge amount of prize money if they win. And lastly, if the Pokemon of the winner is on the same level with the loser's is given a fair amount of money as prize money." Misty ended with a lecturing tone.

"But how do we know how much prize money we have to give the winner if we don't know who's stronger or not?" Ash reasoned, still confused with Battle System the League provided.

"You don't" Misty replied "Your Pokedex is the one that is calculating how much you need to give, I don't know how Ash so don't ask me that" Misty said to Ash before she continued "Oh and don't ask how they have a Pokedex coz' everyone is given a Pokedex Ash. Some Trainers just don't bother showing their Dex to every Pokemon they spot, it IS your identification and also a requirement for the Pokemon League Championship"

"Oh…" was the only thing Ash said as Leaf just nodded, thankful for the information Misty provided for them. They were about to ask more when they heard Yurai and Raizumi called their names out to get their attention and when they did, Misty cringed while Ash and Leaf was surprised on why Chofuri is covering himself with web when they finally saw the reason why.

Shining, Chofuri the Caterpie was no more as he was replaced with Chofuri the Metapod. Intrigue but happy, Ash took out Dexter and pointed it to his Metapod.

**Metapod. The Cocoon Pokemon. The shell covering this POKéMON's body is as hard as an iron slab. METAPOD does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell.**

**Your Metapod (Chofuri) is now Level 8. It has learned a new Move: Harden.**

"Wow… even your Caterpie evolve Ash, congratulations!" Leaf told him as she too wants her Pokemon to evolve as fast as Ash's does.

Ash said nothing as he kept on looking at his Metapod while Chofuri squirmed at his place, wondering if his trainer doesn't like the fact that he evolved into Metapod.

"Um…Ash? Are you okay, your so qui-wait, are you crying?!" Misty said incredulously as Leaf was shock since she hasn't seen Ash cry since the day his mom told him the reason why his father left them when she was still pregnant with him, which was 3 years ago!

"…I caught a Caterpie with a cool move already…Hageshika learned a new move in the middle of a battle… Hageshika evolve into Pidgeotto after winning the battle… Chofuri won his battle… I won the match… I even got money from winning… Chofuri also evolved to Metapod… I made two of my Pokemon evolve in one match… Life… Life is good!" Ash stated the things happened today before crying even harder after saying the last part. Yurai and Raizumi cried too just for the fact that their Trainer is fortunate to have the things transpired today happened to him.

Cue sweat drop from the female Trainers. Leaf face-palmed whispering something like Ash's being Insane right now while his Metapod was just happy that his Trainer is happy that he evolved.

* * *

After Ash's happy episode, they finally went back to their walk when Misty reminded them that they needed to go to Pewter City.

After Ash's match with the samurai, they met various trainers that want to battle anyone that's willing. Ash and Leaf battled and won all of their matches. Ash keeps on rotating his Pokemon during his battles while Leaf switches Hadoku and Kirabi, her Bulbasaur and Weedle respectively so they won't get tired quickly. Finish his 13th battle with a trainer that specializes with Water-Type Pokemon, which he use Raizumi alone, he counted the amount of money he won against the trainers he fought and estimated that he won a total of 3'200 Pokedollars while Leaf won a total of 2'700 Pokedollars including the 10th Battle Money she got.

And even the time were there's no one battling them, Ash and even Leaf trained their Pokemon to the bone so that they will have a chance against the Gym Leader's Pokemon, Metapod more so. During their training you see, Misty was wandering around near their camp site before she heard a buzzing sound. Her spine tingled as she oh so slowly turn her head around and spotted a Beedrill glaring at her. Spooked, she look in front of her finally noticing there were many Kakuna hanging on a thread of web in various branches, their eyes glowing red as they too glared at Misty. Finally can't take it, Misty screamed waking up the rest of swarm before she ran all the way to Ash and Leaf's training ground.

Ash and Leaf wondered why Misty was running so fast that she can almost outran a Rapidash and when they looked back, they saw why. Various Beedrill came out of the clearing and one of them almost hit ash with a Drill Run if his Metapod didn't jump in time and use his new Move: Iron Defense. The attack only scraped the hard skin of the Cocoon Pokemon, breaking the stinger of the Beedrill. Shock, the Poison Bee Pokemon could only faint. Ash was about to thank Chofuri but a second Beedrill was aiming at him. With no time to use another Iron Defense to defend himself and his Trainer, Chofuri took the attack head-on so that his trainer won't get hurt, the end result was his skin was ripped like paper, letting the Metapod fall down unmoving.

Angry, he ordered Hageshika to use the most powerful Gust she could create. Also angry at the fact that her friend and comrade was hurt Hageshika use an attack that was much better than Gust. Instead of an increasing raging wind going straight to the incoming Beedrills, the moment the Bird Pokemon flap her wings, what came out were a couple of compress air in the shape of a circular saw. Too angry to notice the new attack they only watch in satisfaction that majority of the swarm got hurt by the sharp pointy circle compress air, but there was too many for them to beat. In the nick of time, something came out of the skin of his Metapod and to everyone's surprise and Ash's happiness, a Butterfree came out! Without wasting anytime, Chofuri retaliated with a Poison Powder mixed with Stun Spore. Paralyze and poisoned, the Beedrills were helpless from the onslaught of attacks that came from Ash's Pokemon. The Butterfree finish them by using his new move Confusion on everyone and clustered them into one place then promptly use Sleep Powder.

After the fight, Ash hugged Chofuri with all his might, happy at the fact he survived and evolve at the same time and sad at the fact that he almost lost the Butterfly Pokemon from the midst of the fight. After much thanking and congratulating Chofuri they look at Misty, who was on the ground trembling with foam in her mouth, eyes rolled back. Asking Leaf why she was like that, she only said "A Beedrill got too close on her face" nodding, since he knows that Misty was afraid of bugs, he lifted Misty in a bridal style (Which Leaf was envious of) and proceeded to walk to the road going to Pewter City. Half-way there Misty woke up, and saw herself being carried by Ash in bridal style and Leaf looking at her with an envious and a slowly glaring look. When she heard Ash asking something she looked up, and promptly saw Ash's concerned look so close to her slowly blushing face, she yelped then promptly jumps out of Ash's arm.

Misty could only sigh in relief and frustration at the fact she passed out from the time the swarm got to their camp site (she shuddered at this) before remembering the feeling of Ash's firm and strong arms on her back and at the back of her knee, which she blushed at then also notice that the warm and hard but firm feeling on her side was actually the body of one Ash Ketchum, she looked at Ash before blushing even harder. Looking at the other way so that they won't see her reddening face, she then told them to continue walking after she started walking herself.

Leaf just look at her with a suspicious face while Ash was just confused, and kept on being confused whenever Misty kept on glancing at him every minute while she thought he wasn't looking and when he does look at her she would blush and would face the direction their walking.

Leaf just grumbled something close to "Stupid Misty" or "I wish I was the one passed out" and when she does say the latter, she would daydream and giggled perversely which would confused Ash even more then he was before.

* * *

When they got to Pewter City, they met a weird man named Flint who welcomed them to Pewter City, City of Stones and then bluntly asked them if they want to buy the rocks his selling, which he told them that it was a souvenir. After thanking him and declined to buy, they decided to think the man was nice but the thought was shut down quickly when the same man charged them for 2 Pokedollars when they stepped on the souvenir rocks his selling.

After the long trek, they finally got to Pewter City's Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon while taking a sit from a couch provided by the Center after the long walk they did to come here.

Looking at the time, which was 9 o' clock, they decided to sleep after they get their Pokemon from Nurse Joy, that Ash too, unintentionally use his SWAG on.

After they took their Pokeballs from Nurse Joy (Leaf and surprisingly, Misty look at the nurse with a jealous look) they slept in their room the moment they laid themselves down to bed, except for Ash because he was sleeping on the couch, when asked why he reasoned that their won't be enough space for either of them if he slept with one of them together.

* * *

The next day we see Ash training his Pokemon for the up and coming fight against the Rock-Type Gym Leader. He and Leaf already decided that Ash will get the first battle so that Leaf will have more time to Level her Pokemon since she only has 2 of them.

After their hard work, they went inside to eat at the cafeteria, which made Leaf and Misty who just woke up sad since they wanted to eat Ash's cooking. Ash then pack his things he needed to bring and leaving the things he doesn't need at their rooms after he showered and wore his clothes then proceeded to Nurse Joy and politely ask her to heal his Pokemon (in Nurse Joy's view Ash looks at her with a Bishounen look) for his battle against Brock, the Gym Leader they found out with a trainer that they found in the recreation room, healing his Pokemon after being beaten by the Rock-Type Leader, which she happily said yes then took Ash's Pokeballs from his hands which she took the time to feel his firm and rough hands, SLOWLY. Irritated and again surprisingly, Misty told the nurse to hurry up and heal his Pokemon so he can battle. (And to let Ash's hands go)

Flint took that moment to go inside the Pokemon Center where he found Ash and his friends on the Healing Station. As he went to their direction, Ash noticed him going to them and proceeded to greet the middle-aged man, which Leaf and Misty followed.

When he was in front of Ash, he too greeted them one by one before asking Ash roughly "Are you gonna battle the Gym Leader here?"

Surprised, Ash nodded then told him "Yeah I will, after I get my Pokemon from Nurse Joy, were going straight there to see if I can battle the Pewter City Gym"

Nodding at that, Flint then warned him "Good luck with that. Gym battles are different than battles from other Trainers, there's a reason why so few Trainers are able to win against the Gym Leaders, and that's because of the Pokemon League Championship of all the Regions"

"Pokemon League Championships?" Leaf asked Misty who shrugged in response.

"Pokemon League Championship" Flint told them, which Ash paid attention to along with his friends "is where you battle other trainers who beaten other Gyms and enter the Championship of that Region, in our case, the Kanto Region" here Flint raised his 8 fingers "in order to join the Championship, you need to be able to beat eight or more Gym Leaders to qualify the Championship and register into the Conference of Kanto" he then pointed to where the Pewter Gym is "the Pewter City Gym is what you may call a Major Gym" then he turned back to Ash "from what I know, there are approximately 16 Gyms all over the Kanto and from those 15 Gyms, 8 of them are Major Gyms, The first 8 Gyms created by the Pokemon League. The other 7 are Minor Gyms and are for those Trainers who can't reach the other Gyms or can't beat the Major Gyms"

"Why's that Flint? Why won't they be able to beat the Major Gyms" Ash asked not understanding why they need to battle the Minor Gyms if they can't beat the Major ones when all they could do is just trained their Pokemon to handle the Major Gyms.

"There's also another reason why Major Gyms are different from the Minor ones" Flint told Ash then continued "To make it clear, try to think of Minor Gyms as rookie Trainers while the Major Gyms are Veterans. Minor Gym Leaders, Trainers who are qualified to have a Gym, but not enough to give Challengers the challenge of earning their Badges. While the Major Gym Leaders, Trainers who are acknowledged by the Pokemon League, have the balance of brains and brawns on their Gyms, they have more privileges since they could use Pokemon not native to Kanto, and can actually give Trainers the challenge to actually earn the Badge. Another reason why most Trainers can't beat the Major ones, since Major Gym Leaders can use Pokemon native to other Regions, most if not all challengers have no idea what kind of Pokemon they are battling against. Most of the Trainer's Pokedex have only registered Kanto Pokemons while there are some that update theirs, all of them are sponsored by a Pokemon League acknowledged Professors like Professor Samuel Oak" he told all three.

"Wow, not even I know that! And I'm a Gy- very close friend with the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" Misty said almost telling the other three she's a Gym Leader, a Major one at that.

"Wait… there's 15 Gyms, I've heard from Professor Oak that there are 17 types of Pokemon. What are the other two types that aren't used for a Gym?" Ash asked confused seeing that there 17 types, so that should mean there are 17 Gyms here in Kanto, not 15.

"Dark and Steel" Flint replied the moment Ash ask that question already expecting it "the reason why there are no Gyms using Dark-Types or Steel-Types is because there's only 2 known Steel-Types here in Kanto. And that's Magnemite, an Electric- and Steel-Type Pokemon and it's evolved from Magneton while there is no Dark-Types here native in Kanto"

The three Trainers were at awe at how much Flint knows so much about all the Gyms and the Pokemon Championship. They didn't question his information since he's older than all of them and in turn, probably have traveled a lot and was able to learn everything from his journey.

Flint then added something "I'll give you a hint: Major Gym Leaders are the only ones that can use 5 Pokemon in an Official Pokemon Battle, so better come prepared" Ash and Leaf bowed and said thanks to Flint.

Hearing the sound of a bell, they turned around to see the smiling Nurse Joy putting the tray where Ash and Leaf's Pokemon are placed. Thanking the nurse and retrieving their Pokeballs, they then turned around to ask Flint if he wants to go see Ash's battle with Brock before noticing that he was nowhere to be found. The only reason they know he left is when they saw the automatic door of the Center just closed.

Shrugging, Ash then told them that he's going to the Gym. Leaf and Mist waved in reply. Nodding, Ash then went to battle the Gym.

* * *

Standing just in front of the rock covered Gym. Ash braced himself before walking forward and opened the door and went inside the Gym. When he got there though it was pitch black. No sign of anything human before they jump when they heard someone shouted.

"Who goes there!" the voice demanded. Ash gulped before shouting back.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, a Pokemon Trainer for 2 and a half weeks and I request a challenge with the Pewter City Gym Leader!" the moment he finish speaking, the lights came to life. Ash blocks his eyes with his hands, a bit blinded from the sudden lights. After making sure he can see clearly, he saw the battlefield of the Gym and in the opposing side was a person standing with his arms crossed in front of him. Standing in 5' 5" wearing an orange shirt with a green vest full of pockets covering it, dark brown pants and with a stoic look in his face, Brock made himself known to Ash.

"A challenger… it seems you already we Major Gyms are more difficult than the others, yet you still wish to battle me? You've been only been a Trainer for almost 3 weeks, what makes you think you will be good enough to battle me?" Brock taunted Ash.

Ticked off from the remark, Ash calmed down before replying to Brock "Brock, the moment I got a Pokemon and my license as a Pokemon Trainer, I made a vow that I would be the best. To get stronger, Pokemon that respect my skills as a Trainer and as a friend. And if being the best means battling Gyms, Trainers that are stronger than me for now, then I'll make sure that I'll just be stronger than all of you!"

"Very well, I cannot decline a Challenger's request. From your eyes you seem to already the difference between battling a Trainer from a Gym Leader, so I will not explain the special rules. I will tell you though that this will be a 5-on-5 match" Brock then stepped on the spot just in front of the field "The moment you step of that box" Brock then pointed at the box just before the field, opposite of his "means that you are ready to take on the Gym Leader and the referee will start the match. There is no backing out"

Gripping his gloves with his other hand, Ash then went inside the box with a determined look.

Before they started the match, Brock told Ash "Even if you are defeated, you can always come for a rematch. While you can have a rematch with the Minor Gyms as many times as you want, Major Gyms doesn't have that privilege. The Challenger is given a limit of 5 chances to battling the Major Gym Leaders. We then deny all matches requested by the Challenger if they still cannot beat us after 5 matches"

Pointing his fist, Ash then said to Brock with a firm voice "I'm ready for the battle of my Boulder Badge, Gym Leader of Rock-Types" then unclipped one of his Pokeballs, just waiting for the referee to start the match.

Looking at both Trainers, the referee then stated "This is an Official Match for the Boulder Badge! Pewter City Gym Leader Brock Harrison will be challenge by Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in a 5-on-5 Match! Are both Trainers ready?" he look at Ash who nodded then turned to look at Brock with his rock-hard face present, nodding.

Nodding at that, the referee then started the match by lifting his arms then made a chopping move "The match between Brock Harrison and Ash Ketchum begins! Brock Harrison will be the first one to let out his Pokemon!"

Brock threw his Pokeball on the field "Let's rock the field Graveler!" and on the field a boulder like Pokemon shouted his name.

Ash calmly threw his Pokeball as he didn't bother letting out his Pokedex, seeing as he made sure to know all the Rock-Types of the Kanto Region before fighting Brock "Chofuri, To the skies" Ash said as his Butterfree was out floating with a bit of sparkling dust going down to the ground after he was out of the Pokeball.

"Graveler, use Rock Throw" Graveler just grabbed a rock as big as itself before throwing it to the Butterfree.

"Double Team" Ash simply said as Chofuri made copies of himself, the rock hitting an illusion from where he was before. Ash then ordered his Butterfree "Air Stun" Chofuri complied. He threw a Gust to Graveler before adding Stun Spore, basking the Rock Pokemon with green glitters.

"Air Stun?" Brock said confused before he saw Ash's Butterfree using Gust followed by Stun Spore, he shouted to his Graveler "Graveler, use Roll Out before you get paralyzed!" and Roll Out he did as he rolled to the left, away from the Stun Spore, but Brock order him a bit late as some gotten to him when he stopped rolling and couldn't move.

"Energy Ball, just like before" Ash commanded Chofuri as the Butterfree made a huge ball of green energy before throwing it to Graveler.

Brock could only grimace as Graveler took the attack head-on. When the dust settled, Graveler stood bruised but still ready for battle.

"While it was unexpected to see your Butterfree a Grass-Type move" Brock said to Ash "I made sure of myself to train my Pokemon to withstand a Super Effective move like those" he told him before giving him a compliment "But I'm impressed, naming a series of moves like that Air Stun of yours, was it? A Combination of Gust and Stun Spore, making your opponent lose their momentum" he said which made Ash smirk at him "But" Brock continued "while it's effective against normal Trainers, we Gym Leaders will take a lot more than that to defeat us"

"Don't worry" Ash assured the Gym Leader "there still more of where that came from, Toxic String" he told his Butterfree.

In turn, Chofuri shot out his silk to Graveler then sprayed a deadly purple haze to the Pokemon, giving it a poisoned ailment.

Brock could only shout no when Ash ordered Chofuri another attack "Venoshock" with that, Chofuri spat out a purple liquid, spraying the Graveler with it, making the Pokemon shout out in pain before falling face-down on the ground, clearly unconscious from all the pain he took from both Energy Ball and Venoshock.

"Graveler is unable to battle! Butterfree wins, the Challenger must now wait for the opposing Trainer to choose his next Pokemon!" the referee stated as Brock returned Graveler telling him it did good before taking out another Pokeball and putting Graveler's on his belt.

"Go, Onix!" Brock shouted as he threw the Pokeball in the air, letting out his Rock Snake Pokemon from the confines of his Pokeball and shouting out his name, making the ground vibrate from how strong the sound it made.

"Chofuri, return" Ash said as he too returned his Pokemon with a red light before taking out another one "Raizumi, Shock them with your strength" as he let out his Pikachu.

"An Electric-Type, you have guts using a Pokemon with moves that has no effect on a dual Rock- and Ground-Type like my Onix" Brock mused, thinking that Ash lost his mind. Onix shouted his name in agreement.

Ash shook his head slowly before telling him "I'll show you that disadvantage won't work here" Pikachu just glared at the large rock snake, defiantly stood his ground even against a large handicap.

Brock nodded, learning his lesson during the fight with his Butterfree "We'll see, Onix! Use Dig!" he shouted as Onix burrowed underground.

"Stand your ground!" Ash said to the Pikachu as Raizumi nodded with confirmation. Not wasting anytime Brock shouted "Now Onix, use Tackle to toss that mouse in the air!" Onix roared underground before quickly going to where he sense the Pikachu is.

Ash doesn't want any of that "Jump Raizumi" complying, Raizumi did as he was told when Onix came out under him and proceeded to knock him in the air.

"All right Onix! The moment his in range, use Bind to wrap that Pikachu into submission!" Brock ordered but Ash countered with his own Moves that made Brock slack-jawed "Use Tail Break" twirling around, Raizumi's tail shined white brightly along with his tiny hands.

"Tail Break?...! Onix, stop your attack!" Brock told his Onix but was too late as the Rock Snake Pokemon lunge at Raizumi head first.

**"Pi..Kapi!"** the Pikachu shouted as he hit Onix with a devastating Iron Tail. He landed on the large Pokemon's head and proceeded to hit various parts of Onix's body with a barrage of Brick Breaks.

"Onix, use Dig to get away!" Brock ordered and Onix was just happy to oblige. Raizumi stops his attack and jump when Onix went underground, propelling himself to land on the ground feet first. Ash again ordered his Pikachu to stand his ground but Brock expected that "Now use Dragon Breath!" Raizumi didn't have enough time to escape when a bright yellow beam of fire shot from underground below the Pikachu "Use Bulldoze at the mouse!" Onix then slammed his tail hard on the ground hitting Raizumi with the devastating attack. Raizumi look worse for wear and is barely hanging on.

_'One hit is all it will take to knock out Raizumi… But that also goes with Onix, I need a move that if not to knock him out, at least enough to give my Pokemon only one move to finish it off'_ Ash thought as he look at his Pikachu and to Onix. Brock is also thinking the same thing.

They both shouted their command "Raizumi, Agility into Quick Attack!" "Onix, Rock Polish then Smack Down!" both Pokemon got closer but the way it looks Onix will win. That's what Ash was counting for, Brock making his Onix charge head-on. He then shouted "Now finish it off with Speed Tail!" Brock called out "What?!"

Just as they were about to collide, the Mouse Pokemon twirled, the speed giving the momentum to twirl faster, his tail shining brightly, indicating an Iron Tail, facing Onix before both attacks hit, dust exploding around the field. When the dust settled, both Pokemon were down, unconscious from both powerful attacks.

"Pikachu and Onix are unable to battle! This battle is a Draw! Both Trainers return your Pokemon and choose your next Pokemon!" the referee stated to both Trainers.

"Thanks Raizumi, you're the best" congratulated Ash as his Pikachu look up to him and smiled **"Chaaaa…"** he then place him beside a rock outside the field then took out a Pokeball.

"Chiyuzo, Haunt the field" Ash called out, finally letting his Golett out of his Pokeball. Brock was surprised to see the Unova native Pokemon on Ash's Team.

"That Pokemon, it's not native to Kanto is it?" Brock asked and Ash confirmed it with a nod "While it is rare to see Trainers using Pokemon native to other Regions. It is not against the rules to be able to use it on Gym Battles, but no matter! I'll make sure you'll work yourself to get the Boulder Badge! Rampardos, Rock the Field!" He shouted letting out his dinosaur like Pokemon to the field.

Rampardos gave his opponent a glare, trying to intimidate the Unova-native. Chiyuzo before would have tried to hide from the glare but after training and being with Ash, he became confident and stronger than he was before. He gave the Head Butt Pokemon a 'Bring it on' gesture, intent on giving the Pokemon a good beating.

"All right Rampardos let's start this off with a Take Down!" Rampardos roared before going to Golett with a stampede.

"Protect" and a green colored shield surface in front of Chiyuzo, Rampardos' Head connected with Protect "Dynamic Break" the Golett let go of his shield then promptly punch Rampardos in the head with a Brick Break, followed by a Dynamic Punch in the face. Rampardos let out a roar of pain then his spikes shined brightly before using Iron Head on the Golett, making him back away to make distance with a hint of pain on his face.

Here, Brock grimaces. Even though he knows various Pokemon outside of Kanto during his journey of capturing various Rock-Types to his arsenal of Pokemon, Unova was the only Region he did not traveled during his journey. So this time, he's the one who has no idea what he's up against. From the move Ash ordered his Pokemon, he was ready to assume that it was a Fighting-Type due to him executing Dynamic Punch and Brick Break but the way his body is built suggest that he was either a Rock-Type or a Ground-Type.

Nevertheless, he still believes he can handle this "Rampardos use Crunch!" from there, he theorizes that it was maybe a Psychic-Type or a Ghost-Type because of the huge shout of pain it made. Ash, for the first time in the match made a worried face before calling out his command "Use Drain Punch and follow up with Focus Blast!"

"Rampardos get out of there!" Brock shouted. Rampardos back away just in time for the Drain Punch to pass him by swiftly, but was too late to escape the Focus Blast that followed. A cloud of dust erupted the moment Focus Blast made contact with Rampardos.

Ash didn't want any chances "Earthquake" and Earthquake it did, his Golett jump high before stomping the ground hard, bringing Rampardos to the world of pain. When the quake subsided and the dust settled, Rampardos is on the ground, passed out from too much pain.

The referee then stated the next battle "Rampardos is unable to battle! Golett wins, the Challenger must now wait for the opposing Trainer to choose his next Pokemon!"

Returning his Pokemon, he place it back on his belt then took another Pokeball, gripping it hard he then threw it on the field.

"Smash them hard, Tyranitar!" Tyranitar came out with a roar that shook the field. **"TAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

Ash just look at the Armor Pokemon with a deadpanned face "…Crap…" **"… Golett"** Chiyuzo said in … is not what he had in mind when he decided to battle against the Rock-Type Gym Leader and his Golett knew it too.

_'Well, at least Fighting-Type Moves are twice as effective for Tyranitar, Moves that Chiyuzo has in spades. But his pseudo-legendary status is nothing to scoff at either, its skin is twice as hard from the looks of it, and it's thicker than the information says. Need to let Golett focus only on one area, just below the chest plate. All right!'_ Ash thought, forming a strategy against the monstrosity that is Tyranitar.

"Both Trainers ready? Begin battle!" referee stated, starting the fight.

Brock made the first move "Dark Pulse, Tyranitar!" Tilting his head back, Tyranitar then let out a long dark tendrils shaping into a cone straight to Golett.

"Chiyuzo, intercept it with Focus Blast" and his Golett created a mass ball of concentrated energy, then threw it in the middle of Dark Pulse, exploding in the process. It prevented the Golett from being hit by the cone of dark energy, but suddenly was hit by a blast of Ice Beam, blasting him behind a rock. The attack gave Golett a lot of damage as he suddenly went down on one knee.

"Tch… Chiyuzo, are you okay?" When his Golett stood up and gave Ash a thumb up indicating that he's still good to go, he made a sigh of relief, he then look at his opponent's Pokemon before facing the field, searching for anything that will give him an edge before seeing the huge rock on the Tyranitar's right side.

"It's a long shot, but it might give me a chance to give his Pokemon major damage before he takes down mine…" Ash mumbled to himself before he look at his Golett and ordered him "All right Chiyuzo, if they think were gonna go down easily, they have another thing coming… see that rock beside Tyranitar? Shoot that with a Focus Blast!" shouting the attack to throw off Brock's game, even for just a little while.

"That won't do you any good! Tyranitar, use Protect!" Brock ordered his Pokemon were his Tyranitar put his hands in front of him and erected a shield of green energy.

Ash smirked "Heh, who said I was aiming for Tyranitar?" then the Focus Blast hit blasted the huge rock into rubble, the pieces of rock pelting Armor Pokemon, distracting it and shouted a roar of pain when a stray rubble hit its eye.

Ash then commanded Chiyuzo "Now, Focus Punch!" the Automaton Pokemon ran straight to Tyranitar who is still distracted by the pain in his eye, his right fist glowing more brightly with every step.

Surprised, Brock could only shout to his Pokemon to block the attack but by the time his Trainer ordered him to block the Shiny Pokemon was already upon him with his fist hitting him in just below his chest plate. Dust exploded when the Focus Punch made contact. When it settled, the Pokemon were still in the same position. Not taking any chances, Brock said in a desperate shout "Finish it with Hyper Beam Tyranitar then Dark Pulse!" and his Pokemon let out an orange ball of energy on his gaping mouth. Ash thank whatever Poke God was out there when Brock ordered his Tyranitar a Normal-Move but grimace when he followed it with a Dark-Type Attack in point-blank range. But, it gave him enough time to give Tyranitar more damage than he anticipated.

"Focus Punch then use your other fist to give his Pokemon a Drain Punch!" and is Pokemon did so, intent on using the chance to retaliate.

Hitting him in the same area, Tyranitar's Hyper Beam exploded and during that time Ash's Golett hit him with his other fist, replenishing him quickly and weakening his opponent at the same time. Again, dust exploded from the powerful attack but was blown away after a couple of seconds by the Dark Pulse.

Anxiety filled both Trainers' mind. Giving their Pokemon a hard, focus look and gritting their teeth. When the dust settled, both Pokemon were just 5 feet away giving each other their glare. Tyranitar smirk before closing his eyes and fell on the ground. Seeing the knock out Pokemon the referee was about to announce the end of the battle when the Golett made a sound before he, too fell.

The referee stated the double knock-out "Both Pokemon is unable to battle! This battle is a draw! Both Trainers, release your next Pokemon!"

Brock thank his Tyranitar a good fight then returned him in his Pokeball to rest then his demeanor change into hard, focus and serious expression. He took his last Pokeball and grip the round object much harder than he did before.

"You did great, Chiyuzo… take a good long rest. You earned it…" Ash said to his unconscious Pokemon before returning it. He pondered who he will choose next.

'Hmm… Raizumi and Chiyuzo is out, Chofuri is my third. I still got two more open slots… Kyohime isn't strong enough to battle in a Gym Match. I'm pretty sure Brock save his strongest last. Guess it's Kyooji and Yurai then, I'll choose Yurai last if my other two Pokemon can't beat Brock's' Ash then look at Brock "Right…Chofuri it is then…" he said as he took his Butterfree's Pokeball.

Looking at his beloved Pokemon within the Pokeball, Brock then looks at Ash before saying "Ash" he got Ash's attention "I congratulate you for beating my Pokemon until my last one while you still have three more. I would gladly admit that this is the first time I've felt challenged in a long while, and I'm happy that you're the one who gave me a run for the money" Ash smiled at this. But Brock wasn't finish "But! You have force me to use my strongest Pokemon. Out of all the Pokemon I had, this is the only friend I have that always prevents challengers from getting their Boulder Badge!" he then threw his last Pokeball in the field "Shake their resolve! Go, Rhyperior!"

Ash knew the moment Brock release his Pokemon, he will have to use every skill and tricks in his arsenal to beat this titan of a Pokemon. Now he's having second thoughts on using Chofuri against this monster.

Rhyperior let out a huge battle cry, stronger than Tyranitar's roar; it shook the entire Gym for a few seconds before calming down.

Now Ash was pretty sure Chofuri won't stand a chance against it, his Pokemon would only be eaten then spitted out the moment the match starts. But before he could think of another strategy, Chofuri came out of his Pokeball. Floating around, he looks at the fierce Drill Pokemon then look at Ash with a determined look. Ash was surprised that his Pokemon is willing to fight against Rhyperior, a Pokemon that's obviously stronger than him. His confused face slowly became a proud look.

His own Pokemon gave him the courage to fight the last obstacle to earn the Boulder Badge. _'It should be the other way around, heh'_

Twisting his cap on, he gave Brock a face full of determination then pointed at him "While I know that Rhyperior is your strongest Pokemon, but my Pokemon is no pushover either! I have faith that I'm- No, WE are going to win this match and get our first Badge! Let's do this Chofuri!" Chofuri shouted his name in agreement.

"With both Pokemon on the field, fighters' ready? BEGIN!" the referee stated and made a chopping motion, he then continued the match.

"Chofuri, Venom Wind!" nodding, the Butterfree then created a Gust filled with Poison Powder, intent on slowly weaken the Drill Pokemon.

"That won't work! Rhyperior, knock it away with Sand Storm!" Rhyperior stomp the ground, and a twister of sand came out, covering the whole field and temporarily blinded and hurt the Butterfly Pokemon and stopping the attack with the storm.

"Damn!... Don't give up Chofuri! Use Bug Buzz!" his Butterfree's wings was flapping so fast it made a buzzing sound, distracting and hurting Rhyperior as it trash around.

"Use Stone Edge Rhyperior! Don't let that bug get to you!" Rhyperior roared its name when rocks suddenly came out of its body, rotating around him like a shield before flying straight to the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Chofuri, dodge those rocks and use Double Team!" Ordered Ash when he saw the attack. Majority of the rocks Chofuri evaded thanks to his flying abilities and Double Team's evasiveness but he still got hit badly by some.

"Chofuri, lay low for now but get ready to fly in case he orders his Pokemon to use Earthquake, got it?" Ash said to his Pokemon seeing it needs to rest for a quick while and he smiled when Chofuri nods.

"Good, use Substitute and Rest. If it gets close, use Disable" ordered Ash quietly so that Brock won't hear it, saying its name quietly it hid behind the rock where Rhyperior won't see him and use Substitute and Rest after that.

The only thing Brock saw just in time was the Bug-Type going behind a rock "Trying to hide eh? Nice try! Rhyperior, break that rock with Rock Smash and use Rock Wrecker on his Butterfree!" Rhyperior ran to the huge rock but because of his build his speed was slow enough to give Chofuri enough time to finish using Rest, he smashed the rock with his fist than rammed the clone of Chofuri, breaking the Move and Ash's Butterfree use disable after Rhyperior used Rock Wrecker on his Substitute. Both Brock and his Pokemon didn't see the eyes of Ash's Butterfree glowing blue before fading.

Smirking, Ash then said to Brock who look confused as to why he's smiling "You saw him hide, but that was all you saw!" more confused, Brock saw Butterfree flew to the air and realize why the Butterfree look so fresh "Rest? Damn, Rhyperior use Stone Edge and finish it with Flamethrower!" he ordered his Pokemon, intent of ending the battle "Not even that bug can escape this!"

Ash and even his Butterfree know he can't escape both attacks, too near to actually evade. Ash could only close his eyes from the attack, not wanting to see Chofuri in so much pain.

But the Butterfly didn't want to end like this, he use Rest to be able to last longer in battle, not to let Rhyperior finish him so close. Without waiting for his orders, he let out his strongest Gust and added it with Stun Spore. If he's gonna fall, he will at least give his Trainer's Pokemon the edge to beat the Drill Pokemon.

The flamethrower pass by the Paralyzing induce Gust hitting Rhyperior before he was consumed by the fire. When the fire subsided, Chofuri fell down to the ground in pain and knocked out. The only thing Ash saw was his fallen Pokemon and somehow a weird glitter before it stop sparkling around the field, he then grimace when he look back at his Pokemon.

"Ash's Butterfree is unable to battle! Brock's Rhyperior wins! The Gym Leader must wait for the Challenger to choose his next Pokemon!"

Ash gave Chofuri a concerned and worried look before returning. Before he place his Pokemon back to his belt he told the Bug-Type "I'm sorry that you were in so much pain Chofuri… I'll make sure you get healed after this" then he gripped the Pokeball hard "I promise you I'll win this, I won't waste all your and my other Pokemon's work in vain…" placing it back, he then took the Pokeball with his most trusted Pokemon on his hand. Rubbing it with his thumb, he said to his Pokemon "Whatever pain they inflicted to our friends, will return it tenfold…Strike from the shadows, Yurai!" and what came out was his first and most strongest Pokemon, his Shiny Sableye.

Yurai stood tall, his arms on his side clenching his fist hard. He heard every word his Trainer and friend said. He wore a serious look, glaring hard on Rhyperior with a huge scowl, which actually made him flinch, and understood that this battle will be hard and painful. Either from that Sableye or from him, he doesn't know.

Still glaring, he brought his hands on his neck with his thumb up then he made a slash motion and did a thumb down. Letting the Drill Pokemon know what he means **"You're going down and you won't even know what hit you"**.

Looking at both Pokemon the referee then proceeded to announce the next battle "Are both Trainers' and Pokemon ready? Sixth battle between Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison, begin!"

Ash made the first move "Ice Cannon" Yurai pumped out his arms with open hands letting out a Water Pulse straight to Rhyperior, and then he opened his mouth and fired an Ice Beam, adding the ice to the Water-Type attack, freezing it and making it bigger.

"Block it with a self-inflict Rock Tomb!" Rhyperior stomp the ground, huge rocks appear around him just in time for it to make contact with Ice Cannon. When the attack finished, the entire rock was covered in ice.

"Energy Gun" Making an Energy Ball, Yurai then hit it with a Water Gun, the concentrated mass of grass energy absorbed the water making it bigger and stronger. Suddenly, the Pokemon threw it to Rhyperior who could only block it. The Energy Ball was so fast it resembled closely to a huge bullet, the frozen rock stood no chance and immediately broke upon contact and hit the Drill Pokemon, the dust smothering the field. Brock did a worried shout to his Pokemon.

Not giving him any chance to retaliate, Ash ordered another of Yurai's Special Combination Moves "Heat Pulse" Yurai opened his mouth again and let out a huge Scald attack with Water Pulse's properties, faster than his Ice Cannon and hit Rhyperior was hit again by the extremely effective attack.

Gritting his teeth, Brock let out his order "If he's not going to you, we'll make him come! Use Earthquake!" stomping the ground again, the field shook hard making Yurai unbalanced and get hit by a couple of rocks popping out during the Earthquake but not letting him get close. Frustration slips into his stoic demeanor and let out an angry shout "Rock Polish into Double Team then Rock Polish again and follow it with Giga Impact!"

Rhyperior made a shout as his skin shine as if it was polished, then the single Pokemon turned into 5 Rhyperior. Using Rock Polish again, his skin was even brighter than before, and it made him feel faster than before. With a determined shout of its name, Rhyperior charge through, breaking rocks whenever it was in his way. Brock was angry, but he still is level-headed compare to other Trainers who can only think of beating their opponents and not thinking. So when he saw Ash smirk when he ordered the last attack, he then told his Pokemon to add another Type to its Giga Impact to give it even more damage "Add Dragon Rush Rhyperior! Add more power!" He's level-headed yes, but he still was angry so some facts tend to slip from his mind. But it was worth it when he saw Ash stop smiling.

"When its close, use Double Team!" and Double Team he did, the Drill Pokemon hit an illusion, making his overpowered Giga Impact, and the recharge time was even longer because of the additional Dragon Rush. No one in his right mind won't try to take advantage of this "Good, Hone Claws and Bulk Up then Agility!"

A dark aura covered his hands and a red and blue mixing aura covered his entire body then followed by a pink one then it faded. When he finishes all his moves, he felt like a new Sableye. Faster and stronger, he then made a sprinting stance, awaiting his friend's order "All right now use your Sweeping Kick!" with his fast speed, he was already under Rhyperior, making a sweeping kick, he felt the heavy Pokemon fell down, taking damage from being hit by a Low Sweep and Low Kick at the same time. But it was a bad time to be below him though, even when he's through extreme pain, he grabs the smaller Pokemon's leg. With its vice grip, Yurai couldn't escape from the point-blank Flamethrower Brock ordered.

Ash was afraid for his Pokemon "Yurai!" Weakness or nor, a point-blank attack from anything that goes with pain will always hurt a lot. He breathes a sigh of relief when he saw his Sableye still conscious.

Brock decided to finish the fight. When he saw Yurai come out with Ash smirking, he thought this was his strongest Pokemon and maybe followed by that Golett of his or that Pikachu. He then believes if he beats Ash's Pokemon now, that means his next and last Pokemon won't be a challenge for his starter Pokemon.

Brock then smiled at Ash "It was a good fight Ash. But it wasn't enough to give you a Boulder Badge. You can always try a rematch though" he said before looking serious again "Rhyperior! End it with Stone Edge!" Ash could only watch his Pokemon being beaten then threw to the sides before being eaten then be spitted outside the fie- wait.

…where's the sound of rocks hitting flesh?

When both Trainers look at Rhyperior, they were both surprised when Rhyperior was struggling to move, as if he was paralyze-

_'Wait! That glitter from before… it wasn't just a spark, it was from a Stun Spore! Chofuri… you… thank you!' _Ash finally notice, he owes his Pokemon a huge debt, thanking him again from his mind, he grinned before looking at Yurai who was following his Trainer's expression.

"Chance Yurai! Use Sunny Day and Calm Mind twice!" and calm he did, Yurai close his eyes as he concentrated to increase his Special Attack even stronger.

"Break out of that Paralyze Rhyperior then use ROCK WRECKER!" Brock told his Pokemon, shouting the attack louder than any of his other shouts combined. But his frustration turned to irritation and confusion when his Pokemon just stood there "What's wrong Rhyperior? Are you okay girl? Why can't you use Rock Wrecker?"

Ash answered him "Disable" Brock turned to him "What?" Ash then smirked "The first time your girl use Rock Wrecker, Chofuri my Butterfree, did a Disable after Rhyperior ended her attack" "WHAT?!" Brock shouted rather in disbelief instead of more confusion. Realizing this he look at the Shiny Sableye who was finish using Calm Mind twice.

"This… is the end! Yurai, Gaia Cannon!" and the Pokemon let out the biggest Energy Ball, empowered by Sunny Day, Water Gun and the 3 previous Calm Mind. No escape, Rhyperior forgot to release Yurai and back away and with the Paralyze in effect she won't be able to move for a while. Yurai knows this, but Rhyperior knows it a lot more. She took an Energy Ball before this one, and the one before gave her a lot of damage and also lowering her Special Defense. Add with the fact that the Shiny Sableye has a high Special Attack that was even more powerful when she uses Calm Mind not once or twice but thrice! She could only brace herself from the extreme pain from the big ass ball of energ-

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

When the dust was blown away by the wind, Yurai was on one knee. Extremely exhausted, Yurai's will and determination with a hint of stubbornness what kept him from being knock out while Rhyperior was down, her front facing the ceiling with an unusual look of serenity on her face. As if instead of upset it lost, it was happy that she got a challenge.

The referee then ended the match "Rhyperior is unable to battle! Sableye wins and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins the match! With no more able Pokemon, Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer of Pallet Town has defeated Rock-Type Specialist, Pewter City Gym Leader Brock Harrison! Ash has now won the Boulder Badge! With the official battle ended, Ash Ketchum is now rewarded with 5,000 Pokedollars and a Rock-Type TM as prize in beating the Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym!"

For too long she remained unused during the duration of the Pokemon League Championships, either the Trainers aren't strong enough that she would be needed or they don't last on Brock's 3rd Pokemon. Out of the all the matches Brock had, Rhyperior was only used twice. Once from a Trainer called Gary Oak, someone he knows is strong but relies too much on Level, Type-Advantage and just strengthening his Pokemon instead of pushing his Pokemon to the limit and use skills. Don't get him wrong, he knows Gary has the skill but he keeps on using moves that will overpower his enemies instead of going incognito and let out a strategy before the opponent could retaliate. And even then, he could barely beat his beloved Rhyperior. The brat was lucky the roof was open and it was scorching hot when they battled. His Grass-Types got the advantage while his Water-Types just used Rain Dance to fight back.

But the second, is- WAS right now. Ash Ketchum was the definition of a Prodigy. In the tender age of 10 and only been a Pokemon Trainer for almost 3 weeks, Ash was able to beat his first and strongest Pokemon without actually relying on luck and whatnot, just pure skill. Those combinations of moves he made and just made up a name to confuse his opponent? Ingenious. His Pokemon is also strong enough to be independent and not actually needed to be told to fight back. They only listen to him because they respected him, simple as that. And the strength of his Pokemon alone is mind-boggling. How did he get them this powerful in just 2-3 weeks' worth of training?

With a big smile on his face he went to Forrest, his sibling and the second oldest that is holding a black box and took the Boulder Badge inside it. He then walks to the other side of the field, wanting to give Ash the Badge himself.

Ash stops congratulating his Pokemon, Yurai who was proud of the fact he made Ash won his first Gym Battle and also beating a strong Pokemon close or somewhere above his level but suddenly just stood on his side when Ash felt someone walking behind him. When he turned around, he saw Brock smiling, replacing his serious demeanor during the fight.

"Ash" Brock started "Congratulations in beating me. A Major Gym Leader which I even use my strongest team, I present to you… the Boulder Badge!" he then handed it to Ash who took it with appreciation. Brock wasn't finish though, signaling his two siblings, Salvadore and Yolanda to give him the two prizes.

He then turned back to Ash and said "Since this is an official battle, along with a Gym Battle, I present to you the Prize Money for winning the official battle and this TM 69 for beating me in a Gym Battle" he then explained the TM.

"Now, TM 69 is Rock Polish, a Rock-Type Status Move. Whenever someone that can use this TM learns this, the user's speed will drastically increase. Making the Pokemon even faster"

Ash thanked Brock and bowed then raised his head up "Thanks Brock, it was a great battle! I hope we can have a rematch again!" Ash said with a grin.

Smiling sadly "…Me too, Ash. Me too…" he looks at his siblings one by one. Spaced out, he snapped out from his daze and took his injured Pokemon and shouted to Ash to wait for him.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center, Leaf was training her Pokemon, her Ivysaur who, evolve during her time in training in the woods. Her Beedrill who evolve not too long ago. A female Nidoran that she caught when she was roaming around Route 3, looking for Trainers to battle from or Wild Pokemon to catch or use as Training for her Pokemon. And lastly, a Sandshrew who strayed away from Mt. Moon when he was looking for food.

Misty is sitting on the couch in the Recreation Room, reading a magazine. She went shopping earlier and just got back not too long ago, so she is just doing something that will pass time.

When the door of the Pokemon Center opened, Misty walked out of the room, getting a drink from the cafeteria while Leaf just went inside, just finish training her Pokemon and was about to give her Pokemon to Nurse Joy when both girls look at the newcomers. When the people walking was actually Ash and a person Misty personally knows, their eyes brightened then went to them, wanting to ask what happened when he went out.

Seeing the girls, Brock blush when he thought the two Girls, not noticing Misty was the other one since he was concentrating at Leaf. He then stopped walking and proceeded to create a speech to impress the ladies while Ash stopped walking since he was behind Brock. When he looks to the sides, and smiled when it was his friends that were coming. He then waved to them and they waved back, wanting to know what they were doing while he was in the Gym.

When Brock so they were about to meet him, he straightened his back and proceeded with the sappy love comments but fell down on the floor comically when they just went pass him. Don't they realize him? He was the Pewter Gym Leader for Pete's sake! When he saw Ash talking to the two Girls whole-heartedly, his heart soured. But that was the time he finally notice Misty.

"Misty?" Brock wondered as Misty stop talking to Ash and turned to look at him "What are you doing here?" Misty could only laugh awkwardly "Um… Just traveling and all, Heh heh…" confused, Ash and Leaf looks at Brock then Ash asked "You know Misty, Brock?"

"You guys didn't know? She's Cerulean City Gy-"Misty interrupted him "Gym Leader's friend! Don't worry about that Brock, I already told them about it! I just forgot to mention you, sorry!" she then grabbed Brock's arm and pulled him away from the other two. Looking back, Misty then turned to Brock and whispered "Just go along please! I don't want them to know yet… Just tell them we know each other because we tend to meet whenever you and the Cerulean Gym Leader get together to have fun" Brock look perplexed "Okay… but what am I gonna tell them if they ask who the Gym Leader of Cerulean be?" Misty then replied "Uhh… Ka-Kasumi! That's right, if they ask who she is, tell them it's Kasumi" they then went back to the other 2 who ask how they knew each other. Brock then explained a made up story of what Misty told him, with Misty agreeing to prevent suspicion. Nodding at the explanation, they then walked together to the Healing Stations.

Upon seeing Nurse Joy though, Brock went into Hopeless Romanic Mode, he quickly went in front of Nurse Joy, grabbing her hand and blushing, he then announced to Nurse Joy "Oh, my beloved! We were meant for each other, held together by our steadfast love!"

Leaf did a sweat drop, Misty face-palmed and mumbled "Same old Brock…", Nurse Joy could only give Brock a weird look. Ash, he was laughing awkwardly. He stopped laughing though then asked Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon please?" he asked politely.

But his friends' view and Nurse Joy's view was vastly different when it comes to Ash. It went like this in Joy's sight and hearing:

_Start Nurse Joy's Daydreaming._

(Ash with a Bishounen Look) "My beloved Nurse Joy, it will be much appreciated if you heal my Pokemon at once so that I can then make our dreams come true! Quick before the hands of the devil we call time grabs and separate us!"

_End Nurse Joy's Daydreaming._

In the outside world though, Nurse Joy had a dazed look, a blush present on her face. Brock was trying hard to snap her from her daydreaming. Misty and Leaf was just waiting for her to reply while Ash got tired of waiting. He held Nurse Joy's shoulder and shook her awake, then ask her "Oi, will you heal my Pokemon please Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy was still half daze when she replied "I'll heal whatever parts is hurting yo- I mean!" she spoke, finally awake and aware of what she was about to say. Blushing, she shyly looks at Ash then told him "Ye-yes, I'll heal your Pokemon, Ash. Yours too Brock, Leaf" taking all three trays, she quickly left to heal the injured Pokemon.

Brock look at Ash with the expression that meant 'How'd you do it?' before shrugging it, thinking it was just a stroke of luck. Leaf and Misty just glared at the retreating back of Nurse Joy. Ash was just too dense to notice what Nurse Joy was implying.

Ash looks at the clock which read 8: 38 PM, seeing it was night time. Ash then told them he was gonna sleep first since he was tired from the battle and told them he'll get his Pokemon from Nurse Joy tomorrow.

After giving a good night to Ash and waving, Misty turned back to Brock and asked what happened in the Gym. Leaf was interested and since she was not sleepy decided to listen on the Gym Leader's story about what happened.

Sitting in a couch, they made themselves comfortable before Brock told them what occurred in the Gym, starting with the match "Well, he challenges me to a Gym Battle and I told him…"

* * *

Morning came, and Ash woke up early. Looking at his Pokedex it read 7: 15 AM. Seeing that he won't be sleeping again anytime soon, he stood up and went outside their room, noticing Leaf wasn't on her bed. "Huh… Must have woke up early and ate breakfast... I'm pretty sure she's not a morning person" Ash mused before going down.

When he went down, the first thing he saw outside the window was Leaf sitting on a bench alone, looking sad. Wanting to know what made her so down, Ash went out of the Pokemon Center with Yurai in tow, and went to Leaf who still didn't notice him. "Hey Leaf…?"

Leaf jumped when she heard someone call her name. Looking at her left, she saw Ash looking at her with concern eyes. She smiled lightly before greeting her fellow Trainer "Hello Ash, Good Morning…" then she went back looking at the floor.

Ash sit down beside Leaf before persuading her to talk what got her so sad "Leaf, we known each other for years. I've known YOU for years. So if you are sad and tried to hide it, I'll know how, when and why you hid it. I'm only asking you what got you sad so that I can confirm it. Were friends, aren't we?" Leaf sighed slowly, before inhaling and looking at Ash with a sad smile.

"Thanks… I was just thinking. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Trainer…" Leaf mused to herself. Shock but not surprised, Ash then look at Leaf with his right eyebrow raising in question "Why?"

She then looks up to the sky and said "I know I said I'll be a Pokemon Master. But I only did that because that's the only huge goal I can follow… truth be told, I've never really like battling that much" she then face Ash "You must be really disappointed about me huh Ash?"

Looking at Leaf, Ash chuckled before he rebuked what Leaf told him about what she wants "if I'm disappointed… then I must be the worse best childhood friend ever!" Leaf look at Ash in surprised while he just smiled at her which made her blush a little "Leaf, the only thing I'm disappointed about now is the fact that you think so lowly of me…" Leaf dumbly ask "What?..." "I'm not a good friend if I disregard what you want and make you want what I want instead of what YOU want…" his concerned look softened "you should have given me a little bit of your faith, just like I did with you when you said I should had trusted you more… now, tell me what is making you really sad?" he ask Leaf as he said it with a serious way.

Smiling, she shook her head before telling him "Again, I didn't want you to be upset but… I was thinking… that I should finally go on my journey…" she looks at Ash, her eyes having that shine of hope that he says yes.

"Leaf, you already made your journey. I didn't take your hand and gave you a helping hand. You did that on your own" Leaf then replied "But, you were always there for me, you kept on holding my hand as we traveled our way here. Helping me with everything I have a problem with" puffing his chest out, Ash let out a huge laugh before telling Leaf "Leaf, being in a journey doesn't mean you need to do it alone!" Leaf then asked "It doesn't?" Ash smiled at this "Nope, a journey" here Ash made a serious look "doesn't mean you have to be alone nor does it even need a group. A journey gives opportunity to learn so many things. Things that we don't know about and even more as our journey goes on. A journey means making a life for you, to forge a path for yourself. Some people took years to build theirs on. Some took months, others took weeks, and a couple took days. Hell, there are some that took just a few hours! But, what I truly mean was, going on a journey means meeting obstacles after obstacles in every adventure you made, in every journey you did. You do everything in your strength to overcome that roadblock and in turn, to become more in tune with yourself"

Ash then grab Leaf's hands and opened it "These hands of yours, they will be the ones who will forge your path, your mind will be the one to remind you of the obstacles, your heart will be what keeps you going and your inner strength will be the ones to destroy every roadblock you made in your journey. There are no shortcuts, you either take the hard way or no way at all" Ash ended with a sage like tone in his voice.

Leaf giggled "You should have been an advisor instead of a Trainer Ash…but, thanks… I know what I need to do now" she then stood up, Ash just shrugged at her comment before encouraging her "I try and thanks for the compliment! Be careful though, and don't forget. Whenever you are in trouble, I'll always will be there. And when you finally found your path, I'll be there to give you a helping hand in every step of the way" Ash told Leaf with a huge smile in his face, happy that he gave his friend the push in the right direction.

After taking everything that was hers', she gave Misty a brief info of what she's going to do. Misty encourage her decision, she hugged Leaf before the girls said their goodbyes. As Leaf went down, she thanks Ash with everything then hugged him. Ash just returned her hug but was surprised when his best friend suddenly kissed his cheek. Blushing, she said goodbye to Ash before leaving the Pokemon Center quickly and going on her own journey starting on Route 3 and also so that Ash won't see her blushing face. she giggled at her romantically dense friend.

While he was confused why Leaf kissed his cheek, he just shrugged thinking it was for good luck and smiled when she said goodbye to her. Both Ash and Misty stayed for another day to make sure everything is prepared for Ash's next journey the next day.

* * *

They stood in front of the Pokemon Center, ready to move when someone called out to them. Went the person got closer, they saw it was Brock and waited for him to come to them and want to see what he needs. Brock huff, a bit tired from running and told them he decided to join them.

Ash then exclaimed "What about the Gym Brock? Who's going to maintain Gym Battles if you're joining us with my journey?" Misty wondered the same thing. Brock smiled and said to them "Ash, the reason I was a Gym Leader in the first place was because I have to, not because I want to. You see, my dad wanted to become a great Trainer and left for his journey. But for a long time he didn't come back or even tried to call home. Mom got sad, so she went on her own to do something besides waiting for him. Since no one in my family can battle yet, I took dad's place to maintain the Gym" Ash then asked who is replacing him. Brock again smiled at this.

"Ever since I was young, I was always fascinated about Pokemon Breeding. But because of Gym duties and being an older brother to my siblings, I couldn't reach my dream. But after your match with me, dad appeared and admitted that he was watching the battle the entire time. Inspired by your battling, he apologized for being a lousy father and decided to finally take responsibility and be the Gym Leader once again and being a dad to my siblings. He then told me to go on my own journey to be the best Pokemon Breeder. I ask him how he knew that, and was surprised that he knew it all along. The reason he didn't come back home was because he was ashamed at the fact that he didn't became the Trainer he told us he will be"

"Wow Brock, I know you were amazing, but after hearing your story, it made me respect you a lot more. Your one of the best person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and I'm sure with you joining our little group, we'll be the best in our own ways, right Misty?" Ash told Brock before asking Misty. Misty smiled and said "Of course we loved you to be with us Brock! You'll be a great help in our travels" Brock smiled and thanked them for the compliments "Thanks Guys, I really appreciate everything you guys said. All right! Time to get the show on the road!" Brock proclaimed pointing at the direction of Route 3, where we have to go to get to Mt. Moon and from there, to Cerulean City to get my next badge.

"Right!" Ash and Misty said happily. Together they walked to Route 3. An adventure waiting to happen that everyone will cherish and never forget. Following their dreams and goals, one step at a time.

* * *

After a while, Ash ask who was Brock's father.

Brock answered "Dad's name? Well, his real name is Flint"

Ash and Misty just look dumbfounded before shouting "Wait, WHAT!"

**End of Chapter 3: Bug Bites and Let's Brock!**

* * *

Ash's Team :

**Pikachu [Raizumi] Level 48; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Growl, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Slam, Thunder Bolt, Feint, Agility, Protect, Flash, Charge, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Slam, Rock Smash, Endure, Brick Break, Charge and Rock Smash.**

**Sableye [Yurai] Level 52; Shiny Pokemon**

**Moves: Scratch, Leer, Foresight, Night Shade, Astonish, Fury Swipes, Fake Out, Detect, Shadow Sneak, Knock Off, Faint Attack, Punishment, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Dig, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Poison Jab, Psychic, Return, and Payback, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Energy Ball, Calm, Mind, Hone Claws, Agility, Sunny Day, Water Gun, Energy Ball, Bulk Up and Scald.**

**Golett [Chiyuzo] Level 46; Shiny Pokemon**

**Moves: Pound, Defense Curl, Astonish, Mud-Slap, Rollout, Shadow Punch, Iron Defense, Drain Punch, Focus Blast, Mega Punch, Magnitude, Thunder Punch, Earthquake, Night Shade, Protect, Dynamic Punch, Brick Break, Focus Punch, Shadow Ball and Earth Power.**

**Pidgeotto [Hageshika] Level 35; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Pluck, Wing Attack, Peck, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Roost, Whirlwind, Steel Wing, Agility and Double Team.**

**Nidorina [Kyohime] Level 32; Shiny Pokemon**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Tail Whip, Double Kick, Cut, Bite, Toxic, Attract, Charm, Helping Hand, Body Slam, Strength, Crunch, Protect, Dig, Rock Tomb and Skull Bash.**

**Nidorino [Kyooji] Level 38; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Venoshock, Toxic, Dig, Hone Claws, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Thunder Bolt, Flamethrower, Venoshock, Horn Drill, Confusion and Horn Drill.**

**Butterfree [Chofuri] Level 40**

**Moves: Confusion, Psy Beam, Psychic, Rest, Dream Eater, Poison Powder, Venoshock, Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, String Shot, Struggle Bug, U-Turn, Electroweb, Tackle, Iron Defense, Harden, Stun Spore, Energy Ball, Sleep Powder, Gust, Super Sonic, Whirlwind, Solar Beam, Shadow Ball, Substitute, Disable and Sunny Day.**

Leaf's Team:

**Ivysaur [Hadoku] Level 31; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves : Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Growth, Double-Edge, Mega Drain, Energy Ball, Worry Seed and Synthesis.**

**Beedrill [Kirabi] Level 30; Shiny Pokemon**

**Moves: Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Bug Bite, String Shot, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Venoshock, Poison Jab, Harden, Poison Sting, Protect, Attract, Toxic, Giga Impact and Hidden Power.**

**Nidoran(F) Level 14; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Tail Whip, Double Kick and Poison Sting.**

**Sandshrew Level 21; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves: Scratch, Defense Curl, Sand-Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Swift, Fury Cutter, Magnitude and Fury Swipes.**

Brock's Team: **(Here Brock only brought his Starter Pokemon Rhyperior, Graveler and Onix)**

**Rhyperior Level 56 ; Normal Pokemon**

**Moves : Stomp, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Tail Whip, Poison Jab, Scary Face, Rock Blast, Chip Away, Take Down, Hammer Arm, Drill Run, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Double Team, Rock Polish, Giga Impact, Rock Wrecker, Rock Smash, Flamethrower, Roar, Smack Down, Dig, Return, Rock Tomb, Ice Beam, Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragon Rush, Outrage, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Iron Tail, Magnitude, Skull Bash, Thunder Fang, Drill Run, Earth Power, Endure, Iron Head, Superpower, Bulldoze, Rock Slide, Sand Storm and Protect.**

**Graveler Level 49 ****; **Normal Pokemon

**Moves ****: **Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rock Throw, Magnitude, Rollout, Rock Blast, Smack Down, Selfdestruct, Bulldoze, Stealth Rock, Earthquake, Strength, Brick Break, Dig, Sand Storm, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Endure, Block and Stone Edge.

**Onix Level 52 ****; **Normal Pokemon

**Moves ****: Bind, Tackle, Harden, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rage, Rock Tomb, Stealth Rock, Rock Polish, Smack Down, DragonBreath, Slam, Screech, Rock Slide, Sand Tomb, Iron Tail, Dig, Stone Edge, Double-Edge, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Dragon Tail, Flail, Heavy Slam, Rock Smash and Iron Head.**

**That's All for now guys I'm really tired its 4:55 AM here in the Philippines. I. NEED. MY. SLEEP.**

**Please Review thank you very much!**

**Errr...if I miss anything just PM me or put it on while your reviewing.**

**-Krayne - The Novice Writer...zzzz...**


End file.
